Plus on est de fous, plus on rit
by Coda-Suppu
Summary: *UPLOAD CHAP 8* Les sélections pour les équipes de quidditch sont là, mais elles ne se passent pas comme Harry et Draco le voudraient... les pauvres !!! REVIEW PLEASE
1. Les vacances

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages principaux sont de J.K. Rowling (tu le sors quand ton tome 5 ?????) et le reste c'est un pur délire de notre part à Suppu et moi. Soit dit en passant, on a bien rigolé en le faisant (ho ho ho).  
  
Plus on est de fous, plus on rit   
ou HP et le Loup  
  
Chapitre 1 : Les vacances  
  
L'aube commençait à pointer son nez au-dessus de l'horizon. La maison était calme, juste quelques chats miaulaient et quelques oiseaux piou-pioutaient dans les arbres du jardin.. C'était ici que Sirius habitait depuis que son nom avait été réhabilité. Et les gens du Ministère avaient du goût !   
  
Une belle maison à étages, faites d'encorbellements, de bois et de chaux. La maisonnette était entourée d'un jardin où siégeaient de nombreux arbres fruitiers, une petite fontaine et une balancelle. L'endroit idéal, quoi ! Dans une des chambres du premier étage, un jeune homme ouvrait ses yeux verts de fatigue. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Les yeux encore dans le vague, il se leva et chercha en tâtonnant le numéro de la Gazette qui était restée sur son lit.  
  
-Lumos chuchota-t-il.   
Il relut encore et encore l'article en pleine page. La Gazette datait du 21 juillet et relatait un événement qui avait bousculé la vie d'Harry. On pouvait lire en majuscule : « LE VERITABLE ASSASSIN EST ARRÊTÉ, SIRIUS BLACK LAVÉ DE TOUT SOUPÇON »  
  
- Quel con ce Pettigrow, laissa échapper Harry en rigolant. Va falloir que je le mette sous verre et que je l'accroche, cet article !  
  
Depuis que Harry savait su que son parrain n'était pas l'auteur des méfaits qu'on lui reprochait, il avait tenté par tous les moyens de convaincre ceux qui l'entouraient de l'innocence de Sirius. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione étaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui car ils avaient assisté aux aveux de Peter Pettigrow et aux regrets de Sirius Black.   
  
Pendant ses nombreux séjours au Terrier, Harry avait réussi non sans mal, à convaincre Arthur de la culpabilité de son parrain, même si c'était plus pour lui faire plaisir et parce que c'était l'ami de son fils qu'autre chose. Harry avait quand même obtenu de Arthur quelques modifications de la sécurité dans les lieux publics non-moldus où Pettigrow pouvait passer sous sa forme humaine ou sous sa forme de rat.  
  
Une semaine avant la parution de l'article, une jeune femme sortit de chez elle. Elle pénétra dans un carrosse richement orné, devant le perron d'une grande maison, que dis-je, un château !, rempli de serviteurs, pages et servantes. Sa vie avait été bouleversée. Elle était femme de prince désormais, mais il n'en avait pas été tout le temps ainsi. Il fut un temps où ses sœurs la surnommait Culcendron et son unique passe-temps consistait à reluquer le château au loin avec des yeux de merlan frit entre deux corvées de lessives et de lavage de carrelage. Mais au moins à l'époque, elle n'avait pas à payer ses impôts !   
  
- C'est fou ce qu'ils doivent raquer les riches quand ils sont riches ! C'est dans cet esprit que Cendrillon était montée dans sa calèche. Elle avait des choses importantes à faire : déclarer ses revenus et ceux de ses sœurs qu'elle n'avait pas voulu supprimer dans un élan de bonté.   
  
- Ces ingrates ! Y a rien à faire, elles changeront jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.  
Elle caressait son rat sur ses genoux. Ou plutôt l'écrasait sous les caresses, en repensant à ses deux ingrates au nom à coucher dehors. Elle l'appelait Gus-Gus et n'était pas très beau à voir. La pauvre Cendrillon était atteinte depuis quelques années de myopie mais sa fierté l'empêchait de prendre des lunettes. (de la à confondre rat et souris !!)   
  
-Que t'est-il arrivé mon pauvre Gus ? Lucifer t'a encore chassé ? Je me demande encore pourquoi je le garde, ce chat. Tu n'es pas bien beau. Je ne te croyais pas si vieux ! ? Et puis tu ne me réponds même plus. Que me couves-tu ? Maman va arranger ça. Allez viens là que je te fasse des mamours.  
  
Le rat était famélique, dégarni de poils à certains endroits, un doigt en moins et le pelage peu reluisant. En un mot, il faisait vraiment pitié. Il regardait autour de lui, l'air effrayé, le cœur battant plus vite que la normale. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Et cela, ça l'inquiétait toujours d'autant plus depuis quelques années.  
Peu après, le carrosse s'arrêta. Le valet alla ouvrir la portière. Cendrillon remit le rat dans sa ratière et sortit dans un mouvement gracieux. Jamais elle ne se séparait de ses souris. Plutôt mourir !  
  
Le carrosse stationnait dans la cour du Ministère de la Magie à côté de plusieurs autres calèches. Il occupait un gigantesque bâtiment pré-victorien aux ornements dorés, colonnettes de pierre et lambris de bois en plein cœur de Londres. Entouré de sorts de protection anti-moldus, il ne payait pourtant pas de mine.  
Cendrillon s'avança avec grâce et port de tête impeccable vers le grand escalier qui menait à l'entrée. Le rat comprit où il était.  
  
-Mais arrête de gigoter comme ça, Gus ! Tu vas avoir une crise cardiaque. Maman n'en a pas pour longtemps voyons. Tu auras un gros bout de fromage en rentrant, mon doudou.  
L'entrée du Ministère ressemblait à n'importe quelle entrée de n'importe quel ministère, les sorciers en guise de gorilles de la sécurité et des portiques ensorcelés en prime. L'équipe de la sécurité avait jeté un sort très puissant sur toutes les entrées et fenêtres, les trous et les fissures pour que le lieu soit le plus possible et les portiques ne fonctionnaient pas aux rayons X mais possédaient une mémoire des hommes à rechercher dans le pays.   
  
Lorsque Cendrillon passa ceux-ci, les sirènes se mirent à hurler. Dix personnes se ruèrent sur elle pour la maîtriser et la fouiller. « PETTIGROW » « PETTIGROW » hurlaient les haut-parleurs magiques. Les passants ne comprenaient pas. Pettigrow était censé être mort. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Mais les senseurs magiques ne se trompaient jamais.  
Cendrillon protesta pendant la fouille.  
  
-Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Hé, vous n'avez pas à me peloter comme ça ! Je vais dire deux mots à vos supérieurs ! Vous allez entendre parler de moi !   
Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent était un rat moche à voir, frénétique, qui couinait comme un cochon et qui se débattait comme un taureau. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et déjà son museau de rat commençait à se transformer pour faire apparaître un nez pointu, des yeux implorants et une calvitie déjà bien avancée.   
Cendrillon poussa un cri et commença à sangloter.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ??!! Quand je pense qu'il a dormi avec moi dans mon lit pour que je lui tienne chaud.   
(pas de sous-entendu, ok ^_^)  
  
Et voilà la fin de la cavale de Peter Pettigrow qui avait duré 16 ans sous forme de rat (beurk), ainsi que celle de son ex-ami, accusé de ses crimes.   
  
Ainsi Sirius Black fut lavé de cette affaire et rétablit dans la communauté. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry dont la famille attendait le premier prétexte pour le refourguer à qui en voulait. Deux jours après, le Magicobus le déposait en pyjama avec ses 3 valises et sa cage sur le perron de la maison de Black que le Ministère lui avait offerte pour dédommagement.  
  
La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer : un bon lit, une maison accueillante, un Sirius sifflottant avec son tablier blanc autour de la taille qui préparait le petit déjeuner et Hedwige qui apportait le courrier. Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres quand il s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Sa chouette lui apportait ses habituelles lettres de début d'année ainsi que la Gazette du jour. Il y avait sa liste de fournitures et de livres à acheter, sa lettre à l'encre verte qui confirmait son entrée en 6e année et deux lettres de Ron et Hermione.  
Harry lut en priorité les lettres de ses amis.   
  
Ron racontait en vrac que depuis que Percy avait quitté la maison, ses parents avaient une chance énorme et gagnaient régulièrement au PMU sorcier. (le même principe que le PMU moldu mais à dos de dragon)  
Arthur et Molly avaient quelques soupçons envers Fred et Georges qui montaient leur première affaire de farces et attrapes. Ils avaient ainsi passé ses vacances à Bora Bora, sous le soleil et les cocotiers. Mais apparemment, le séjour ne s'était pas passé correctement. Harry jeta un œil à la photo qui était jointe à la lettre et éclata de rire. On y voyait Ron avec des coups de soleil sur tout le corps et qui gémissait sous les étalages de Biafine que Hermione lui envoyé par hibou postal. Harry lut l'explication au dos : « Ne jamais s'endormir sous le soleil, encore plus quand on est roux. »   
Ron donnait rendez-vous à Harry et Hermione à Diagon Alley le 15 Août pour les achats.  
  
Hermione, quant à elle, avait passé des vacances moins tourmentées que Ron et se réjouissait que Harry ait fini chez son parrain. Elle aussi avait reçu une lettre de Ron et racontait sa réaction à Harry. Celui-ci sourit aux phrases de son amie qui, en tournant toujours autour du pot, parlait uniquement du dégingandé Weasley. Elle serait là aussi le jour-J pour la séance annuelle de shopping magique. Lisant la fin de sa lettre, Harry perdit le sourire. Hermione lui annonçait de source sûre que Cho n'allait pas passer sa dernière année à Hogwarts mais à Beauxbâtons, en tant qu'étudiante Erasmus.  
  
- C'est bien ma veine ! J'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles, soupira-t-il.  
  
Dépité, Harry jeta ensuite un coup d'œil sur sa liste des livres et de fournitures et haussa un sourcil étonné :  
-Les monstres du Loch Ness et d'Ailleurs de Jean Berton (ce livre existe vraiment, il est excellent !!)  
-Boules de poils et gobelets d'eau de Fu Manchu  
-Les vampires et moi de B. S. pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal  
-L'amour courtois et vous, tout ce que vous devez savoir pour séduire les gentes damoiselles, texte anonyme du 12e siècle pour ceux qui participeront au nouvel Atelier.  
  
Sans compter nombre d'accessoires bizarres qui allaient avec le troisième bouquin.  
Harry grinça des dents quand il vit le livre pour le cours de Défense. Avec un sujet comme cela, il était fort possible que Snape ait enfin obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait depuis des années.  
'Encore pleins de trucs à acheter ! soupira-t-il. Et pleins de Gallions à dépenser.'   
  
  
Le 15 août arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Sirius était une parfaite fée du logis et un excellent cuisinier. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent avec les parents Weasley et Ginny dans la matinée. Tous ensemble, ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre Diagon Alley. Un petit tour à Gringotts et hop, les poches pleines, ils déambulèrent dans l'allée une glace à la bouche.  
  
Le manoir Malefoy était aussi sinistre de nuit que de jour. Une demeure imposante, glaciale et intimidante malgré le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée. Draco était recroquevillé dans un énorme fauteuil vert rembourré dans l'âtre , la tête dans une main et deux lettres dans l'autre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et la tête lourde. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.   
Draco relut la lettre laissée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres :  
  
« Je, soussigné, Lord Voldemort certifie au pro rata de l'article b-12-666 du code civil de la Magie Noire sachant mes droits de mage maléfique et en toute connaissance de cause, JE PRENDS DES VACANCES !   
A durée indéterminée pour cause de surmenage cérébral dû à un énergumène de 16 ans »  
  
  
Depuis que Lord Voldemort avait décidé de prendre quelques vacances, ses Death Eaters étaient livrés à eux-même, libérés du sort de l'Impero. Lucius ne se comportait donc plus comme une marionnette, guidée par les désirs de son maître et révélait sa véritable nature, qui ne ressemblait en aucun point à l'attitude hautaine et méprisante dont il nous avait habitué. Non, non, non. En fait, il ressemblait plus à un gigolo en chaleur dans ces moments-là. Se balader tout nu dans le manoir au vu de tout le monde, compter fleurette aux servantes ou plus encore étaient ses spécialités.   
  
Or, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des courses pour Draco. Sa mère refusait de sortir de sa chambre, passant sa journée à se regarder dans son miroir et essayer les robes qu'elle n'avait jamais pu portées sous l'emprise du Maître. Il ne restait plus que Lucius pour l'accompagner pour ses emplettes. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Draco n'avait absolument pas envie que quelqu'un voit son père dans cet état, surtout Potter.   
  
Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait ouvrir le coffre à Gringotts et Draco soupira quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Un clin d'œil par-ci, une main aux fesses par-là, un «Yeah, baby, yeah», le dangereux chef de la famille Malefoy faisait pitié à voir.  
  
Draco traînait son père de magasins en magasins, et rasait les murs, tout en évitant que Lucius ne se sauve à la vue d'un jupon. Il détestait ses jours-là, et préférait largement quand son père n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Au moins il avait de l'allure et de la prestance ! (oh ! oui ! Delicious Lucius ^0^)  
De plus, Draco avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui ce matin : cette année, la folle s'était imposée à Hogwarts.   
  
- Et pour couronner le tout c'est à moi d'acheter ses affaires ! se dit-il en baissant encore un peu plus la tête de dépit. - Jamais tranquille ! Déjà y avait Potter, et maintenant,…deux fois plus de raisons de se faire des cheveux blancs (ho ho ho ho !!)  
Toujours dans ses pensées et en essayant de retenir son père qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur la vendeuse de Fleury and Bott, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans et le fit tomber, les bouquins éparpillés par terre.   
  
- Hé ! Non mais ça va pas ? Regarde où tu vas !!!, s'écria-t-il les yeux baissés en se massant le crâne.  
  
Ginny était par terre, essayant de rassembler les livres.  
  
- Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tiens, voilà tes… hé ! mais que faites-vous ? dit Ginny lorsque Malefoy Sénior la remit galamment sur pied.  
  
- Vous-êtes vous fait mal mon cœur ? Si ça ne va pas, je veux bien vous ausculter ! susurra Lucius avec des étincelles dans les yeux et un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête, découvrant ses dents d'une blancheur carnassière.  
  
- Me touchez pas ! prévint-elle en montrant les poings  
  
- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, mais ne reste pas dans mes pattes, Weasley, j'ai un autre chat à fouetter, lui répondit Draco en regardant méchamment son père.  
  
- De rien Malefoy, je t'en prie c'est tout naturel, lui rétorqua-t-elle en laissant tomber les livres qu'elle avait ramassés.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que Ron, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent en courant  
-Ah ! c'est le bouquet, murmura Draco, j'ai vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui  
  
- Ginny ! Ca va, tu n'as rien ? Malefoy ! Tu v…, Harry s'arrêta net devant la main levée de Draco  
  
- Ecoute le Balafré, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est VRAIMENT pas le moment ! J'ai pas la tête à ça et je suis fatigué. Alors tu ne m'as pas vu, je ne t'ai pas croisé et on remettra tout ça à la rentrée.   
Il avait tourné les talons mais s'arrêta et se retourna :  
- Et en plus on sera deux sur ton chemin' finit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny regardèrent les Malefoy partir, éberlués.   
  
- Nan mais je peux vraiment pas te sortir. J'en ai marre !, réussirent-ils à entendre. Draco flanqua une claque sur le crâne de son père après que celui-ci ait tenté de traverser la rue à la vue d'une élève de Ravenclaw.  
  
- J'ai rien compris, fit Ron.  
  
- Moi non plus, si ça peut te consoler, rajouta Hermione.  
  
- Vous avez remarqué qu'il avait deux fois trop de livres !? Ou je suis le seul à avoir des lunettes ?, demanda Harry.   
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha. La suite au prochain épisode avec pleins de Guest Stars (Surprise, on dira rien, même sous la torture)  
Prochain chapitre : la rencontre des Loups.  
  
© Cendrillon appartient à Charles Perrault, sous la direction de Disney, avec Gus-Gus en guest  
© Harry Potter est à son auteur J.K. Rowling, on ne fait qu'emprunter son nom pour cette fabuleuse histoire. 


	2. La rencontre des Loups

Disclaimer : toujours pareil, HP, ses persos, ses lieux, noms etc appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Voilà c'est dit ^^  
  
Zhusidinuo : merci pour la review. c'est fou ce que ça fait plaisir ^0^ On essayera de faire paraitre 1 chapitre par semaine... Sauf par manque d'inspiration ^^  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : La rencontre des loups  
  
Elle était blanche et poilue. Deux petites cornes sur le front, toute mimi. Elle en avait marre de rester attachée à une corde ou enfermée dans l'étable. Elle voulait voir le pays, la montagne et la forêt.  
- Non mais ! il va quand même pas diriger ma vie, c'te péquenot, chuis pas sa femme quand même !, se disait-elle en relevant la tête avec fierté.  
Son maître était plus attaché à ses chèvres qu'à sa femme. L'une après l'autre, elles avaient décidé de tenter leur chance sur le col de la montagne. (les chèvres, pas sa femme !) Le pauvre vieux s'attachait trop à ses chèvres.  
Pour atteindre la montagne au lointain, elle avait décidé de couper par ce bois qui, même s'il était pas très ragoûtant, semblait prometteur d'aventures et de rebondissements.   
Elle sautillait, insouciante et insensible aux dangers qui, pourtant l'entourait. On pouvait l'entendre chantonner :  
- J'vais aller gambader, j'peux pas rester attachée !, mâchant un brin d'herbe à gauche et de la fougère à droite.  
  
Elle n'avait pas vu que depuis cinq minutes, un loup famélique la suivait à la trace. Un loup avec la peau sur les os, aussi épais que Christina Aguilera (c'est dire !), la gueule pleine de bave à l'idée de manger ce repas ambulant.   
- Pas farouche, la chèvre, se disait-il. J'vais l'avoir les pattes dans la gueule. (bah oui c'est un loup quand même).  
A chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de trop près d'un piton rocheux, le joyeux luron l'attendait en dessous la gueule qui faisait le grand écart. La chèvre écartait une branche pour avancer et Paf ! le loup passait derrière. Il essayait de la prendre par derrière dans les passages difficiles mais tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'étaient des branches d'arbre et des touffes de poils. Rien n'y faisait. (il ne vous rappelle rien ce loup ? Réfléchissez… ^_^, non, non, c'est pas Mumus)  
  
Elle gambadait, sautillait, bondissait à droite et à gauche, respirant une fleur, mastiquant un brin de luzerne, le loup la suivant à la trace, derrière, désespérément à l'arrière.  
  
Soudain il leva le museau et huma l'air. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et ses membres commencèrent à trembler. Un autre loup approchait et celui-ci était plein de testostérone. Une grosse bête. La demi-portion de loup s'enfuit en deux temps trois mouvements, laissant arriver un autre loup, de pelage gris sale, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de gras sur l'échine. Il semblait aussi avoir les crocs.  
  
Le loup prit alors en chasse l'insouciante biquette. Celle-ci, toujours à ses vagabondages, ne captait rien.  
  
Tapi dans les broussailles, le loup attendait son heure.   
-Plus que quelques mètres se disait-il en se tapissant une dernière fois contre le sol.  
La chèvre relevait quelque fois la tête, humait l'air et la rebaissait, continuant à brouter.  
Le loup choisit ce moment là pour sauter sur sa proie.  
  
- AAHHHH !!, se dit la chèvre, mon dieu ! Je suis attaquée (elle est perspicace !!). Elle essaya de fuir, mais trop tard, les crocs se plantaient déjà dans sa gorge. La biquette lança son dernier soupir ('J'ai …été …tuée …par ………aaaarrrrrgggghhhh'). Le loup attendit quelques instants, le temps que les soubresauts nerveux s'arrêtent.  
'Chouette, je vais enfin pouvoir bouffer ! Ca fait des jours que j'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent !'  
Au moment où il s'apprêtait à joyeusement arracher un morceau de viande à la chèvre, il vit un autre loup arriver. Celui-ci, beaucoup plus massif et imposant, avait repéré le rôti sur pattes. L'animal était de fourrure d'un noir profond, haut sur pattes et on pouvait distinguer deux traces plus claires sur les joues. Ses crocs reluisaient sous la lumière de la Pleine Lune. Lui non plus n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques jours.  
-J'ai la dalle et ton repas me semble très appétissant !, semblait-il dire.  
Le loup miteux n'avait absolument pas envie de laisser sa proie à l'autre. Il était là le premier et il n'y avait pas de raison que ce ne soit pas lui qui avale ses juteux morceaux de viande.  
Le loup noir était pratiquement arrivé au-dessus de l'ex-biquette, les crocs toujours en avant et la queue aussi touffue que possible.   
Les deux canidés tournaient autour de la proie, cherchant le meilleur moyen de la voler (ou la garder).   
- PAS DE QUARTIER !! SUS A LA BOUFFE !!!!!  
Le loup noir attaqua le premier, toutes griffes dehors. L'autre l'évita en faisant un bond de côté. Il en profita alors pour faire une feinte et sauta sur l'échine du loup aux joues balafrées qui le reçut en claquant des mâchoires.  
La bataille pour la bouffe était âpre et difficile (elle l'est toujours !). Le loup noir paraissait assez fort et agile mais le loup gris semblait plus rapide malgré sa maigreur.   
Au bout d'une demi-heure, la situation était pareille. Les loups se sautaient dessus et la chèvre gisait par terre la langue pendante et le sang se répandant autour d'elle. D'ailleurs l'odeur du sang avait attiré d'autres créatures à l'estomac vide mais beaucoup moins sympas que nos deux animaux à dents longues. Des goules et des hyènes géantes. Sales bêtes !  
  
Celles-ci avaient commencé à se battre aussi de leur côté pour savoir qui allait hériter du morceau de viande. Deux hyènes sautèrent à la gorge d'une goule qui s'approchait trop prêt de la chèvre. La bataille se généralisa entre les hyènes, les goules et les wendigos qui s'étaient joints à la fête. Sans compter ceux qui regardaient. On pouvait compter une vingtaine de créatures dans la mêlée, sans compter les morts à terre ; et bien sûr nos deux loups qui se battaient toujours entre eux. Finalement ce fut la demi-portion de loup maigre et pitoyable du début qui réussit à chiper la proie par terre, sans que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de rien, trop occuper à se mordre, s'écorcher et se taper dessus.  
  
La biquette était déjà loin et même digérée lorsque les deux loups s'arrêtèrent de se battre à bout de force. Ils s'étaient bien entaillés la peau, on pouvait voir le sang couler de quelques plaies mais ils étaient encore vivants : leur estomac leur faisait toujours mal. Mais leur repas s'était fait la malle.   
Les deux respiraient fort, reprenant leur souffle. L'aube apparaissait au dessus des arbres. Il était grand temps de rentrer, même le ventre vide.  
Les loups se regardèrent une dernière fois avec un air dédaigneux et méprisant avant de partir en boitant chacun de leur côté, se promettant de finir le combat la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient.  
Dans la profondeur de la forêt, un homme peu vêtu, se tenait droit face à un arbre à l'aspect effrayant, jetait des coups d'œil furtif.  
- Des hommes sont morts ici …   
A peine il eut finit sa phrase, qu'un wendigo lui bondit dessus et le dévora.  
  
On était le 1er septembre.  
  
  
  
La veille :   
Mains dans les poches, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et dégaine de tombeur ; les cheveux blonds platine plaqués sur la tête, le sourire masqué par un rictus de mécontentement.   
Il regardait avec appréhension l'aéroport par lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Londres, quelle idée d'avoir débarqué dans le cœur même de la patrie de ses pères. (je parle des vampires, il y a pleins de récit où Londres est le cœur de toute ses rencontres vampiriques )  
Il ruminait dans sa barbe, c'est alors qu'il se retrouva nez au sol, les pieds en l'air et les lunettes de travers. Sa compagne de voyage venait de lui donner un magistral coup de pied dans son magnifique postérieur. Il se retourna et se leva d'un bond.  
- T'es ridicule avec ces lunettes ! Retire-les, il fait nuit !  
- C'est des Ray-ban et puis moi j'ai le style !  
Elle lui assena un violent coup de poing.  
- Attends, moi aussi je soigne mon look.  
- Et pourquoi c'est moi que tu frappes ? dit le jeune homme en se massant le nez sous la douleur.  
- Je n'ai que toi sous la main pour le moment, sourit-elle ironiquement.  
  
La jeune femme sortit de sa poche le papier jaune vieilli par le temps et relut le contenu :  
« Veuillez accepter notre invitation et vous présenter en tant que professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'école de Sorcellerie Hogwarts, ci-contre la date de la rentrée et votre billet pour venir nous rejoindre dans notre corps enseignant   
Bienvenue  
Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice-adjointe »  
  
- J'hallucine, me faire venir des Etats-Unis pour faire étudier des sorciers boutonneux…  
- De toute façon, tu n'avais plus de boulot à Sunnydale, t'as refermé la bouche de l'enfer. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Et puis tu pourras te constituer une armée de Tueuses avec eux, dit le garçon de façon ironique.  
- Ca peut être amusant…  
Ils sortirent de l'aéroport d'Heathrow et prirent la navette pour King's Cross Station, là où tous les étudiants s'étaient déjà réunis.  
  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
© La chèvre de Monsieur Seguin d'Alphonse Daudet, avec l'aimable participation en guest de Gad Elmaleh ( qu'on ne remerciera jamais assez )  
© Le loup de Merlin l'Enchanteur de Disney  
© Le loup noir balafré de Coda  
© Mani du pacte des Loups de Christophe Gans, un excellent film  
© Un gars, une fille de Joss Whedon ( vous savez de qui je parle donc ?^^ )  
Et spéciale dédicace aux Monty Python, pour leur Sacré Graal et leur château de ' Aaarghhh' 


	3. Hogwarts Express

Note des auteurs : (Suppu) personnellement, j'aime ce chapitre.   
(Coda) moi aussi ^_^ Vive les Malefoys !!!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le Hogwarts Express  
  
1er septembre, enfin c'est la rentrée ! Pas de trace de Voldemort, pas d'embrouille avec Malefoy, que demande le peuple ! se dit Harry en arrivant à la célèbre gare.  
Il était arrivé en Porsche noire conduite par Sirius qui lui avait été offerte par le Ministère en dédommagement. Celui-ci avait déjà été généreux en offrant une maison à Sirius mais ils lui proposèrent de lui fournir la voiture de son choix mais lorsque Sirius leur fit part de son opinion, le fonctionnaire refusa. « Une Porsche ?! Mais vous n'y pensez pas ? »  
« J'ai perdu 12 ans de ma vie dans cette foutue prison, vous pouvez bien m'offrir ça !?!» Finalement, ils avaient cédé et Sirius était ressorti le sourire aux lèvres et une voiture allemande toutes options moldues et sorcières sous les fesses.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione avaient passé leurs derniers jours de vacances ensemble chez Sirius qui avait une maison assez grande pour héberger toute la famille Weasley au complet. Entre parties de polochon, jeux d'échec version Wizard et cueillette de fruits dans le verger ; la rentrée arriva à grand pas. Il était temps de rejoindre Hogwarts ! Et Harry avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son château, ses passages secrets, son saule cogneur, son terrain de Quidditch et ses profs préférés.  
Les bagages déjà dans la soute, les quatre amis saluèrent Sirius 'une dernière fois' avant de rentrer dans le wagon.  
Ayant rejoint leur cher avant-dernier compartiment, manifestement toujours aussi vide, ils remarquèrent qu'il faisait drôlement trop sombre pour un départ en pleine matinée.   
  
- Vous avez lu la liste des bouquins pour cette année ? C'est bizarre, dit Ron en avalant une chocogrenouille.   
« Un chapelet en argent, deux gousses d'ail en colliers, trois fioles d'eau bénite de Lourdes, et une série de cinq pieux de calibre 5 à 25 » Maman a eu du mal à trouver tous ces accessoires pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ajouta-t'il avec dépit.  
  
- En tout cas, vu toutes ces bizarreries, c'est sûr, on a Snape en DCFM cette année, répondit Harry avec colère.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ginny  
  
- Tu n'as pas entendu la rumeur ? s'exclama Hermione de façon mystérieuse en se rapprochant de Ginny. Il paraît, que c'est un vampire. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il se terre toujours dans sa crypte, il est toujours habillé de noir même au bal, et il est pâle comme la mort.  
  
Harry ricana dans son coin  
- Pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul ? demanda Ron suspicieux  
  
- Grâce à ça, on pourra simuler un accident de travail. Et Paf ! plus de Snape !!! Un pieu par ci, de l'eau bénite par là,… (ses yeux avaient une lueur bizarre et étaient fixés sur ses mains qui se refermaient sur un cou invisible.)  
  
Hermione avait relevé son regard du livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux, et regardait Harry d'un sourcil étonné.  
- Euh, Harry, ça va ?, s'inquiéta Ginny en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.  
  
- Laisse, c'est rien, la rassura Ron, il se fait un trip c'est tout. Ca lui fait plaisir … Tiens v'là la vendeuse.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant place à une plantureuse jeune femme rousse très peu vêtue de blanc.   
- Que désirez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant.  
  
- Euh … et toi Harry tu veux quoi ?  
  
- Pareil que toi, Ron. Répondit Harry sans quitter des yeux la nouvelle venue.  
  
Hermione lança un pied énervé dans le tibia de Ron et tira l'oreille de Harry. Ginny pouffait dans ses mains.  
- Non, rien merci, on a ce qu'il faut, répondit Hermione calmement mais sèchement à la jeune femme rousse.   
  
- Très bien, si vous souhaitez quoi que ce soit, je suis dans le couloir, annonça celle-ci avant de partir et refermer la porte du wagon.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Ginny les quitta pour retrouver ses amis à quelques compartiments de distance. A peine la porte s'était-elle fermée, qu'une main velue la bloqua et une créature non humaine apparut. C'était un loup en costard des années 40, une énorme fleur accrochée à la veste, de longues oreilles et un museau et des dents pointues.  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu une magnifique jeune femme rousse avec l'allure de Marylin Monroe ? demanda le loup avec empressement.  
  
- Euh, qui donc ? répondit Ron  
  
- Je crois qu'elle vient de partir avec son chariot. Dit Hermione en indiquant le couloir du doigt.  
  
Le loup parti, Harry se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui demanda :  
- 'Mione, tu es sûre de ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Cho ?  
  
- A 100 %. C'est Padma qui est à Ravenclaw qui me l'a dit. Elle était au même séminaire que moi cet été. C'était très intéressant d'ailleurs. Ca vous aurait plu !   
Harry pencha la tête en avant avec doute.  
  
- Mouais, faut voir… Tu en es sûre, sûre pour Cho ?  
  
- Mais oui j'te dis !  
  
* Ah ! pauvre de moi !! *, pensa Harry.  
  
Tellement attristé par la nouvelle, Harry décida de sortir un peu prendre l'air, histoire de se vider la tête, et oublier un peu le chagrin qui l'accaparait.  
  
* Cho, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Cho, Cho, non !*  
  
Tout à ses pensées, Harry sursauta quand une des portes du compartiment voisin s'ouvrit violemment.  
  
- NON MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MELE ? ESPECE DE TARE, T'ES BIEN COMME TON PERE !!! hurla une voix féminine.  
  
- C'est le tien aussi, j'te rappelle ! Harry reconnut la voix de Draco.  
  
- On a pas les mêmes valeurs, mon pauvre ! Vas te faire voir !   
  
- Reste poli, je te prie, répondit calmement Draco. On t'a pas appris les bonnes manières dans ton collège ?  
  
- Oh et puis merde !  
  
Une jeune fille sortit en trombe et se cogna contre Harry.   
- Dégage de mon chemin, espèce de bat… beau gosse, dit-elle en changeant de ton.  
(TE AMO nia nia nia TE AMO*)  
  
Harry détailla la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle avait de beaux yeux couleur métal. Son visage était entouré de longs cheveux blonds platine permanentés retenus par un bandeau vert. Elle était plutôt grande, un peu moins que lui et une jolie bouche.  
  
Harry qui se voulait poli :  
- Euh, ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?  
  
- J'ai… j'ai mal à la jambe, tu peux regarder s'il te plait ? dit-elle en plissant les yeux de douleur mal imité.  
  
- Mal à la jambe ?, dit Harry avec étonnement.  
  
- Bah oui, répondit-elle, tu m'as marché sur le pied et s'est remonté jusqu'à la jambe. Que dis-je jusqu'à la cuisse. Elle montrait sa jambe en relevant légèrement le pan de sa jupe.  
Harry eut une bouffée de chaleur et un sifflement retentit dans son crâne.  
Il y eut un PAF ! sur son épaule droite et un minuscule Harry avec des mini-ailes apparut, harpe à la main.   
  
# Harry, voyons, un peu de jugeotte, quitte les lieux avant qu'elle ne t'arrache ta vertu ! #  
  
Un autre PAF ! retentit sur son épaule gauche, laissant apparaître un mini-Harry avec un sourire mal-intentionné, vêtu de rouge.  
  
# Harry, Harry, n'hésite pas, elle demande que ça ! Ecoute la voix de la raison ! #  
  
- Comment ça ?, se dit Harry  
  
# Tu vois pas quel stratagème elle applique ? Elle a déjà bouclé le périmètre, tu ne peux plus t'enfuir. #  
  
# ACHTUNG ! Alerte rouge ! C'est mission impossible ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que tu connais ? #  
Harry leva un sourcil étonné et secoua la tête négativement.  
  
L'ange Harry sortit un magnétophone de sa poche et rembobina.  
  
# Ecoute bien mon petit ! #  
  
« - NON MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MELE ? ESPECE DE TARE, T'ES BIEN COMME TON PERE !!!  
- C'est le tien aussi, j'te rappelle ! »  
  
Les deux disparurent laissant un Harry qui ouvrait des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Il se frappa le front et s'écria, dépité :  
- MALEFOY !  
  
-Oui, répondit la jeune fille, découvrant son sourire le plus charmeur, Gillian Malefoy, c'est mon nom. Et toi ?   
  
-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH mon dieu !!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Harry.  
  
Elle eut à peine le temps de dire cela que Harry était déjà loin.   
- Hé ! REVIENS ! C'EST QUOI TON NOM ?  
  
Gillian regarda encore dans la direction du jeune homme et s'écria le sourire aux lèvres :   
- Un jour, il sera mien, oh oui, un jour il sera mien !  
  
C'est à ce moment précis que Draco sortit la tête du compartiment et saisit sa sœur par le col de sa chemise en la tirant en arrière.  
- Arrête de hurler, on entend que toi ! Tu salis le nom des Malefoy.  
  
- Le tien ou celui de notre abruti de père ? J'aurai préféré porter le nom de ma mère ! … (temps de réflexion) Quoique…  
  
Harry arriva essoufflé à la porte de son compartiment. Il l'ouvrit brusquement en entendant des sons de disputes.  
- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai rencontré dans le train… ???   
  
Ron se tourna vers lui, Hermione essayant de le tenir à distance d'un grand type blond platine aux vêtements de cuir noir (qui lui saillaient particulièrement bien, note des auteurs)  
- Ah c'est maintenant que tu arrives ?! C'est une invasion ! Encore un, dit Ron en désignant du doigt l'homme tout de noir vêtu.  
  
- Un quoi ??!?  
  
- Mais c'est évident ! Un MALEFOY ! Ils ont tous la même tête et la même coiffure ! Regarde !  
  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise ? Je ne suis pas un Malefoy !!  
  
- Pff, à d'autres, dit Ron. La ressemblance est trop évidente, je suis sûr que si vous aviez une sœur, elle aurait la même tête et les mêmes cheveux que vous !  
  
Harry toussota avec exagération, pour attirer l'attention.   
- Justement, …  
  
Ron se prit la tête entre les mains et tournoya sur lui-même.  
- Justement quoi ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai raison !!!!!!!  
  
Harry secoua la tête, le visage légèrement cramoisi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as Harry, justement quoi ? fit Hermione en confirmant la crainte de Ron.  
  
L'homme en noir secoua les mains de façon exagérée.  
- Eh oh ! On pourrait revenir à mon problème ? Je cherche les toilettes !!  
  
Ron le dévisagea.  
- La ferme, Malefoy !!  
  
- Je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy, mon nom c'est Spike !  
  
- Spike ou Malefoy c'est pareil ! Kiffe-kiffe bourricot, lui rétorqua Ron.  
  
- J'en ai ma claque, je me barre ! Vive l'hospitalité chez les Anglais de nos jours, dit le dénommé Spike.  
  
Le train ralentit quelques instants plus tard et ils furent débarqués à Hogsmeade. Hagrid n'était pas là comme à son habitude, les élèves découvrirent qu'ils allaient être escortés par Rusard.  
- De toute façon, on ne prend plus les barques depuis la 1ère année, sourit Harry.  
  
- Changement de dernière minute, tout le monde aux barques ! cria Rusard.  
  
- Hein ? s'exclamèrent les trois.  
  
Les élèves, étonnés, suivirent à contre-cœur le concierge et montèrent dans les barques.   
- Pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas les calèches, comme d'habitude ? fit un élève de troisième année.  
  
- Regardez par vous-même ! fit le concierge en levant la main sur la rive gauche.  
On pouvait voir de loin les calèches alignées, brandissant des pancartes de bois et hurlant des slogans :   
  
« Le 13ème mois et les 35 heures » disaient-ils en boucle.  
- Le 13ème mois ? fit Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Les travailleurs sont payés un mois de plus, dit Hermione. C'est un truc de moldu, laisse tomber.  
  
Les barques avançaient lentement, dirigées par magie dans la direction du château. Le trajet semblait interminable et les élèves s'endormaient.   
- C'est long, on peut pas faire plus rapide. On peut passer la deuxième, non ? dit Seamus.  
  
- Ne parlez pas de malheur, Finnigan, dit Rusard avec dureté. Je n'aimerais pas que cela se reproduise.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est déjà produit ? dit Dean.  
  
- C'était il y a des années, fit Rusard avec mélancolie. C'était le bon vieux temps, quand Le bateau à vapeur existait encore.  
  
- Le bateau ? Quel bateau ? dit Harry.  
  
Rusard montra toutes ses dents de contentement.  
- Le Titanic ! dit-il.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais le Titanic a coulé en 1914, dans l'océan Atlantique, s'écria Hermione.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on a fait croire aux Moldus ! Il a coulé dans le lac à cause de Longtbottom !  
  
- Quoi ? dit Neville. Mais j'ai rien fait !!  
  
- Pas vous, votre arrière grand-père. Il a voulu faire accélérer le bateau à l'aide de la magie mais au lieu de ça, il a fait apparaître un iceberg !  
  
De nombreux élèves se mirent à rire, Neville était rouge de honte.  
- A cause de sa bêtise, nous n'avons pas pu faire de manœuvre et le bateau a coulé, mais il n'y a pas eu de blessés graves, à part le poulpe qui n'était pas content. Si, il y a eu un mort, à ce que m'a dit le directeur, une femme qui chantait se serait noyée en chantant l'hymne du bateau. D'ailleurs, si on tend l'oreille, on peut encore l'entendre. En tout cas c'est ce que dit la légende.   
  
Les élèves se turent, tendant l'oreille et- essayant d'entendre la bribe de voix à travers les clapotis de la traversée.  
- Once more, you open the door… réussirent-ils à entendre.  
  
Harry se cachait le visage, la jeune Gillian lui faisait des énormes signes de la main, le sourire aux lèvres et criant des surnoms aussi fous les uns que les autres :  
- Regard de braise ! Ma crinière folle, regarde-moi, je suis là !!!  
  
- C'est elle dont je te parlais, fit Harry à Ron.  
  
- Une Malefoy, elle ?! Ouah, pas mal ! Mais non, c'est une Malefoy, dit-il en se tapant le front.  
  
La 1ère barque débarquait sur le sol, et les élèves descendirent pour se diriger vers le château.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Mouahahahahahah, très constructif, pas vrai ? Ca change. A bientôt.  
Le prochain chapitre :  
« La répartition et nouvelles rencontres »  
  
  
© Cinderella ou Red hot Riding hood et le loup de Tex Avery  
© Spike de Joss Whedon, comme on le reverra, on ne le réécrira pas mais vous le saurez ^^  
© Wayne's World (un jour elle sera mienne, oh oui, un jour elle sera mienne)  
© Titanic de James Cameron (même Céline Dion, si si, c'était elle !)  
© Gillian Malefoy est à nous !!!!!!!  
© Les Kronk miniatures de Kuzco de Disney  
© La chanson avec l'astérisque d'Astérix et Obélix : mission Cléopâtre (Umberto Tozzi soit dit en passant)   
  
Bonne année et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures toutes aussi passionnantes et réjouissantes  
La Naine Suppu et L'Elfe Coda (comme quoi !) 


	4. la répartition

Chapitre 4 : La répartition et nouvelles rencontres   
  
Le professeur McGonagall les attendait sur le quai au bord du lac. Les premières années furent mis de côté, patientant dans l'angoisse de la cérémonie tandis que les autres élèves entraient dans le château, prenant leurs places respectives à chacune des quatre tables de la Grande Salle.  
Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, les élèves et les professeurs (parmi lesquels on pouvait remarquer l'absence de quelques-uns), les premières années entrèrent en grande pompe, McGonagall en tête de gondole. Elle les dirigea vers l'estrade qui séparait la table du corps enseignant du réfectoire. On pouvait y voir un tabouret en bois, coiffé d'un très vieux chapeau pointu, plein de plis et rapiécé à de nombreux endroits.   
  
Avant de commencer la cérémonie, McGonagall se tourna vers l'assemblée et déclara :  
-La cérémonie sera légèrement différente ce soir. Nous accueillons en effet une toute nouvelle élève qui entre en 5e année après avoir commencé ses études dans un pensionnat magique pour jeunes filles qui a … … malheureusement dû fermer ses portes après un fâcheux incident. Cette élève passera donc comme vous autres la cérémonie de la Répartition. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes mais il faut l'envoyer dans une maison d'Hogwarts. Bien, commençons. (elle sortit un parchemin) Ayles, Annie.  
  
Le professeur toujours de vert vêtue, les appela un par un par leur nom, les invitant à s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant de les coiffer du fameux Choixpeau Magique qui décidait selon la personne, ses qualités et capacités personnelles de les envoyer dans la maison appropriée.  
Cette cérémonie était habituelle à Hogwarts. En même temps d'un suspense insoutenable et d'un ennui mortel. Harry mâchonnait un bout de crayon, les yeux dans le vague, lorsque Ron lui donna un violent coup de coude.  
-Hé, tu m'as fait mal, répliqua Harry, ça va p… quoi, qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
-Regarde qui va là, derrière les premières années. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle ne nous avait pas suivis.  
  
Harry regardait le reste des élèves encore debouts et distingua une jeune fille aux cheveux presque blancs qui les dépassaient tous d'une bonne tête et qui semblait s'ennuyer.   
Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était elle la nouvelle 5e année. Au moins, elle ne serait pas dans ses cours. C'était déjà ça de gagné !  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds platine qui répondait au nom de Gillian fut la dernière à se présenter devant le Choixpeau.  
-Et enfin, Mafefoy Gillian, veuillez vous asseoir.  
  
-Hé, me décoiffe pas, ok ? dit-elle en s'adressant au Choixpeau.  
  
On put entendre de nombreux murmures dans la salle ; Harry vit un sourire narquois sur le visage de Draco Malefoy, son pire ennemi.  
Le Choixpeau n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer bien longtemps pour choisir la Maison d'accueil de Gillian  
-Slytherin ! annonça-t-il.   
  
Des éclats de joies retentirent à la table dressée de vert et gris argent. Draco avait poussé un soupir de soulagement à l'annonce de la Maison. Aucun Malefoy n'était envoyé ailleurs. C'était une tradition familiale.  
  
-C'est marrant, ça m'étonne même pas ! dit Ron avant d'éclater de rire avec Hermione, Harry était trop occupé à se cacher de Gillian qui, rejoignant sa table, ne cessait de gigoter les bras dans tous les sens pour essayer d'attirer son attention.  
  
-Elle n'est pas très discrète, remarqua Hermione  
  
Draco frappa sa sœur sur la tête pour qu'elle arrête de se faire remarquer.  
- J'espère que Malefoy sait bien dompter sa sœur ! ajouta-t'elle.  
  
  
Snape était assis comme à son habitude à la droite de Dumbledore, le professeur Flitwick et la chaise vide de Mac Gonagall entre le directeur et lui. Cette année encore, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le poste qu'il désirait tant. Severus Snape, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ca sonnait bien en plus. Mais plus il en rêvait, plus le poste semblait s'éloigner de lui. Les nouveaux professeurs se tenaient dans le couloir à proximité de la table de Dumbledore. Ils allaient entrer dans la salle pour être présentés par le directeur de Hogwarts.  
  
Snape vit Dumbledore se lever dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Il leva une main pour stopper les derniers bavardages.   
-Bienvenus à tous à Hogwarts, Nous voici tous réunis pour une nouvelle année qui, je l'espère, sera bénéfique pour chacun de nous. Cette année, comme chaque rentrée d'ailleurs, possède son lot de surprises. Vous aurez remarqué l'absence de notre ami Hagrid, qui a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique en France, dit-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Pour le remplacer au poste de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, nous avons sollicité une personne que certains d'entre vous connaissent bien, Monsieur Remus Lupin.  
  
Des cris de joie retentirent dans la salle lorsque l'homme qui répondait à ce nom entra et s'assit à la place qui lui était destinée. Il était toujours vêtu de vieux habits qui semblaient avoir appartenus à ses ancêtres. Il avait l'air toujours malade mais surtout en cette occasion il paraissait gêné. Lupin se pencha vers Dumbledore et lui chuchota discrètement :   
-Vous m'aviez dit que je ne serai pas tout seul à ce poste. Où est mon assistant ?  
  
-Il arrive, Remus, il arrive, répondit le vieil homme avant de se redresser et d'annoncer la venue de l'accompagnateur au Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques  
  
-Notre ami M. Lupin ne sera pas tout seul et sera épaulé dans sa tâche par Monsieur William Wolfson.  
Snape vit alors un homme assez jeune, moins de trente ans semblait-il, traverser la pièce pour s'asseoir près du professeur McGonagall qui avait rejoint son siège depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
Le nouveau professeur était plutôt grand, bien bâti, l'air mystérieux et aux cheveux noirs. Un bouc ornait son menton tandis que ses deux joues étaient marquées par des cicatrices.   
  
La salle était traversée de remarques et de sifflements de la part des filles. Les garçons restaient réservés quant à leurs sentiments face au nouveau professeur.  
-Ouh ! Plutôt pas mal ! Dit Parvati à Lavande avant de pouffer entre ses mains.  
  
-J'le mangerai bien, celui-là !, pouvait-on entendre entre les ricanements.  
  
-Mouais, on verra bien ce qu'il vaut ! dit Dean Thomas à Sean Finnegan.  
  
Le prof de potions se tourna vers Lupin. Snape leva un sourcil étonné lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci fulminait en regardant Wolfson avec des yeux méprisants et massacreurs. Snape tourna la tête vers le dénommé Wolfson et vit le même regard de haine et de dédain envers Lupin. Hola, les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques promettaient d'être pleins de rebondissements !   
  
Mais ensuite, Snape sentit son humeur refroidir encore un peu. Dumbledore allait annoncer aux élèves le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Le vieux directeur n'avait pas voulu révéler à Snape le nom du nouveau venu. Il fut encore plus en colère lorsqu'il apprit que c'était une femme et qu'ils étaient allés la chercher plutôt loin. Ses poings se serrèrent à en blanchir les jointures et il commençait à transpirer lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore continuer sa présentation.  
-Très bien, mes enfants, un peu de calme. Il reste encore quelques-uns de vos professeurs à vous présenter. Miss Figg n'étant pas disponible pour cette année scolaire, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est une 'professoresse'. Voici Miss Summers accompagnée de son assistant.  
  
Snape regarda avec des yeux assassins une jeune femme blonde arriver, habillée à la dernière mode moldue, magnifiquement permanentée et maquillée, à la démarche conquérante, un pieu à sa ceinture et une croix à son cou. Elle était suivie de près par le jeune homme vêtu de cuir noir et aux cheveux blonds platine plaqués en arrière. On pouvait voir ses joues creusées et son teint cadavérique.  
Snape ricana. Elle ressemblait plus aux poupées Barbie des ptites moldues qu'à un véritable professeur de DCFM !   
  
La salle fut encore traversée par des murmures, chuchotements, sifflements de bienvenue et cris de joie, autant par les filles que les garçons.   
-Ca changera de Miss Figg. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un prof canon ! , s'était écrié Ron avant de recevoir un coup de pied rageur par-dessous la table de la part d'Hermione.   
  
La jeune femme s'approchait de la table, avec une démarche traînante. Elle leva la tête et, comme prise par une sorte de déclic, jeta un regard hargneux à Snape et prit de sa ceinture un pieu de bois.  
-Immonde créature, il y en a même jusqu'ici ! rugit-elle.  
  
-Buffy, je crois que tu fais erreur, commença Spike dans un chuchotement inaudible pour les autres.  
  
-A mort, vampire !!!!  
Buffy se jeta alors par-dessus la table et enfonça ses longs ongles manucurés dans la gorge de Snape qui suffoqua sur le coup. Il se débattit vainement, sous les rires ouvertement moqueurs des élèves.  
  
-Moi, je l'aime cette prof ! articula difficilement Ron sous les rires.  
-Elle va le faire, elle va le faire… Vas-y, murmurait Harry, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.  
Le pieu en l'air, la main fermement serrée sur la gorge du professeur de potion qui devenait de plus en plus livide, Buffy allait le planter en un coup bien placé mais fut stoppé par Spike, qui secouait la tête négativement.  
  
-On peut vraiment pas te sortir, toi. Recule, ce n'en est pas un, dit Spike.  
  
-Tu dis ça pour protéger l'un des tiens, grogna Buffy.  
  
-Si vous pouviez vous dégager, je ne…  
  
-La ferme, vampire !  
  
-Je te dis que c'en est pas un !  
  
-Je ne te crois pas, il empeste la mort !  
  
-Je ne peux pas respirer.  
  
-Silence ! dit Buffy en jetant un regard noir à Snape.  
  
-Miss Summers, calmez-vous. Il est l'un de vos collègues, relâchez-le.  
Elle inspira lourdement, puis se dégagea de lui sans pour autant lui jeter un regard plein de suspicion.  
  
Spike la suivit de près puis s'arrêta, la main tenant fermement l'entrejambe, une douleur bien visible sur le visage. Il se hissa avec difficulté à son siège.  
-Tu vas pas bien ? Je veux pas être stérile !  
  
-On a un compte à régler, tous les deux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas tout, mes chers élèves. (silence) Cette année nous avons instauré un nouveau, comment dirais-je, atelier, facultatif pour les élèves jusqu'en troisième année et obligatoire pour les plus âgés. Cet atelier comprendra plusieurs options que votre professeur vous dévoilera en temps voulu. Notre dirigeant de ce nouvel atelier est (Dumbledore marqua une pause en fixant Harry) Monsieur Sirius Black !  
  
Harry sauta de joie. Snape, beaucoup moins. Il leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir. Sirius Black ? Il ne manquait plus que le binoclard de père de Potter et c'était le pompon !   
Des chuchotements beaucoup moins enjoués parcoururent la salle.  
-Sirius Black ?! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas innocent.  
  
-Mon dieu, c'est obligatoire pour moi en plus !  
Sirius Black partit s'asseoir à côté de Lupin dans cette ambiance houleuse à laquelle il ne semblait prêter aucune attention. Il fit une accolade à son vieil ami et serra la main aux autres.  
  
-Bon, très bien. Il est temps de remplir vos estomacs affamés.   
Dumbledore claqua des doigts et aussitôt, les tables furent remplies de plats aussi divers que variés. Des cuisses de poulet, des frites et haricots verts, purées et jambons. De quoi nourrir tous ces enfants en pleine croissance.  
  
Snape ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Déjà, se retrouver avec ses anciens ennemis, Lupin et Black, ne pas obtenir le poste qu'il désirait plus que tout mais surtout, cette miss Summers qui le fixait avec insistance et gravité, tripotant son pieu, ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.  
  
Gillian Malefoy s'était assise entre son frère et l'un de ses abrutis de gardes du corps, Crabbe.  
Elle tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son cher 'Regard de braise'. Son frère avait remarqué son manège :  
-Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état-là ? Je sais que tu n'as pas toute ta tête d'habitude mais là ! Tu aggraves ton cas. La prochaine fois c'est à l'asile psychiatrique qu'ils te trouveront une place.  
  
-Ah là là mon pauvre frère ! Tu n'as jamais été touché par les flèches de Cupidon. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'Amour avec un grand A.  
  
-Détrompe-toi, ici, toutes les filles me courent après. N'est-ce pas, les gars ? affirma-t-il en essayant de donner le maximum d'assurance dans sa voix.  
  
-Oui oui, toutes les filles, sans exception, s'empressèrent de répondre Crabbe et Goyle, Elle, elle et encore elle rien que l'année dernière dirent-ils en désignant du doigt quelques filles de Slytherin.  
  
-Ouais, ouais, à d'autres. Dis-moi, toi qui es si … populaire ici, tu dois savoir qui c'est ce bôô jeune homme là-bas.   
Elle désigna la table des Griffyndor.  
  
* Hola, déjà les Griffyndor, ça sent pas bon * grimaça Draco  
  
-Celui-là la-bas, avec les cheveux noirs délicieusement en bataille, les yeux verts et un air adorablement dans la lune, tu sais qui c'est ?  
Draco se tapa le front de dépit. Gillian ne comprenait pas.  
-Y a des tas de gars ici et toi, faut que tombe amoureuse de POTTER ??!! T'as fait exprès pour m'énerver, c'est ça ou quoi ?  
  
-Oh mais, tu vas te calmer ? J'avais pas vu sa cicatrice. Et puis de toute façon 'L'amour a ses raisons que la Raison ne connaît point', dit-elle avec un air solennel en levant un doigt au ciel, mais, ça, ça t'échappe ! T'es sûr que c'est lui ? Il n'est pas comme tu me l'avais décrit. J'vais aller lui demander. J'veux voir sa cicatrice de plus près.  
  
-Hola hola, reste là toi. Et mange plutôt (Draco avait rattrapé sa sœur par le col de sa chemise et lui avait fourré une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche). Tu ne vas nulle part et tu m'obéis. Chuis ton frère aîné et tu m'écoutes, c'est clair ? Chez les Malefoys, c'est comme ça. T'as ptêt été trop longtemps dans ton école de bonnes sœurs !   
  
-J'l'aimais pas de toute façon ce collège. C'est pour ça que j'y ai foutu le feu. Et puis y a pas de coïncidence, dit-elle avec malice, j'étais destinée à mettre le feu à cette vieille école pour atterrir ici et rencontrer Potter. Je vois pas d'autres explications. C'est le destin !   
-Ouais bah là le destin il te dit de bouffer !   
  
Sirius bavardait avec son vieil ami Remus, qui, sans détourner sa tête de la conversation, saisit un pilon de poulet qui semblait ne pas vouloir partir de son assiette. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil à ce morceau de viande têtu, il vit qu'une main était dessus également ; Remus leva les yeux et, comme le destin est du genre est très coquin et farceur, vit avec dédain que la main appartenait à son nouvel assistant.  
-Tu le fais exprès ? dit Remus.  
  
-Tu me cherches, je l'ai vu avant toi. Bas les pattes, crétin.  
  
-Tu fourres ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te concernent pas, lâche-le.  
  
S'il le pouvait, Remus aurait montré ses dents comme signe d'hostilité.  
- A cause de toi, je n'ai rien pu manger jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et crois-moi, tu vas pas recommencer. Lâche MON morceau de poulet.  
  
Remus et William partirent sur de longues discussions, (ou disputes, à vous de voir) laissant le pilon de poulet dans l'assiette, seule. Et, comme pour les énerver encore plus, Sirius le saisit et le dévora sous leurs yeux exaspérés.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit innocemment Sirius.  
  
-Ca recommence, on me prend ma bouffe sous le nez ! dit William.  
  
-C'était mon morceau de poulet, Sirius, dit Remus à son ami.  
  
-A la guerre, comme à la guerre, lui sourit-il en continuant son repas.  
Non vraiment, cette année, la bonne entente entre collègues ne durera pas longtemps… Encore faut-il qu'elle ait existé.  
  
Les discussions allaient de bon train à chaque table. Les anciens élèves accueillaient les nouveaux et les plus jeunes. A la table des Gryffindor, le sujet principal des conversations était le Quidditch et son célèbre capitaine.   
-C'est toi le VRAI Harry Potter ? Tu peux me signer mon chapeau ?  
  
-Euh, oui bien sûr.  
  
- Et Harry, Harry, C'est vrai qu'il vous manque des joueurs dans l'équipe pour cette année ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Euh, ouais.  
  
-Je connais des personnes intéressées. Je te les présente ?  
  
-Euh ouais.  
  
-Harry, ça va ?, demanda Ron  
  
  
  
-Euh ouais.   
  
* Cho, tu n'es pas làààààààààà, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'fais ça, pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec moi *  
  
'PAF' Un petit Harry mal intentionné habillé de rouge apparût sur son épaule gauche.  
  
# Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi ? Il ne te reste que tes larmes pour pleurer. #  
  
- Mais je ne veux pas pleurer ! lui répondit Harry  
  
# Je t'avais dit d'en profiter avant qu'elle s'en aille. Et maintenant tu l'as dans le groin, bien fait pour ta pomme #  
  
- T'es pas censé me consoler ?  
  
# Euh, non ça c'est le boulot de l'autre. Chuis payé au smic, j'vais pas faire des heures sup # dit-il en disparaissant.  
  
-Youhou Harry, on te cause ! dit Hermione en secouant les mains devant les yeux du capitaine.  
  
-Excuse moi, j'écoutais mon ange d'épaule.  
  
-Ton ange d'épaule ??!! Hermione, il a pété les plombs, ça y est. S'écria Ron   
  
-Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Vous disiez quoi à propos du quidditch ?  
C'est alors qu'Harry s'aperçut de trois jeunes filles assises à côté de Ginny et qui le regardaient avec un air soupçonné mais fasciné.  
  
-Harry, je te présente Lynn Beckham et Aislinn O'Connell.   
  
Lynn poussa légèrement mais fermement Ginny et saisit vigoureusement les mains de Harry, en le secouant énergiquement.  
  
- Salut, moi c'est Lynn, 14 ans. Moldue et fière de l'être, je suis fan de David Beckham.  
Lynn arborait une longue chevelure châtain et raide, et des yeux malicieux et était une jeune fille assez petite mais pleine de tonus.   
  
- Voici Aislinn, dit Lynn en désignant sa voisine. La dénommée Aislinn se tenait en retrait. Les cheveux très courts à la garçonne, rasé sur la nuque et les yeux affichaient une étrange nuance violette, pourtant couleur rare même chez les sorciers.  
  
- Bonjour, bonjour, enchanté, répondit Harry. De toute façon, on va organiser des tests la semaine prochaine pour recruter de nouveaux membres. On mettra des affiches dans la Salle Commune. Attendez vous à avoir des courbatures, les épreuves seront épicées. T'es d'accord April ?  
  
Il s'adressait à une jeune fille assise non loin de lui. Elle était blonde, assez grande et jolie ; les cheveux courts laissant apparaître une cicatrice sous l'oreille droite.  
  
- Alors voilà April, en 7e année, présenta Harry. Elle sera là pour les tests..  
  
-Comment t'es-tu fait cette cicatrice ?, lui dit Lynn en lui serrant la main.  
  
-C'est un cognard. J'l'avais pas vu, mais lui, si, répondit April sans un sourire.  
  
- C'est en option ou quoi le sourire chez elle ? dit à voix basse Lynn à Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
  
- Heureusement que Wood m'a laissé ses notes personnelles sur les entraînements, chuchota Harry à Ron.  
  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
Prochain chapitre : « L'académie des comploteurs »  
  
© Spike et Buffy de Joss Whedon, comme d'hab  
© William Wolfson, A MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que c'est assez clair !  
© Doc Gyneco pour « ma copine à moi »  
© Lynn BECKHAM, Aislinn O'CONNELL, April BULLOCK sont à nous, mordez-vous les doigts, ouahahahahahahah !!!!!! 


	5. L'académie des comploteurs

5e chap : L'académie des comploteurs   
  
La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Les élèves en année supérieure retrouvaient joyeusement leurs amis et accueillaient les nouveaux venus, les rassurer et les guider.   
Les étudiants reçurent leur emploi du temps et auquel s'ajoutait pour les 6e années une liste d'ingrédients que les élèves se devaient d'obtenir pour leur premier cours de potions. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient regroupés autour du feu qui chauffait la salle commune des Gryffindor. Ils froncèrent leurs sourcils et levèrent les yeux au ciel à l'idée de ces nouvelles dépenses.   
- Il aurait pu nous prévenir avant, on aurait pu les acheter à Diagon Alley ! Là, on n'a que demain matin jusqu'à 10h pour acheter tout ça. ! Et en plus, on commence avec lui à 10h.  
  
- Et puis tu as vu ces ingrédients ? On va trouver ça où ?  
  
- Regardez ce qu'il y a écrit avant de grommeler, répliqua Hermione, les fournitures sont disponibles et stockées à Magic Box, le nouveau magasin à Hogsmeade. Le propriétaire a tous les ingrédients en stock et il suffit de lui acheter. Par contre, il vaut mieux y aller de bonne heure pour être sûrs de trouver ce que l'on cherche.   
  
- OK, tu as raison, soupira Ron, ça me fait mal de faire plaisir à Snape, mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.  
  
Le soleil se levait sur le lac. Il faisait frais et l'on pouvait voir la rosée sur les feuilles des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Hermione se réveilla la première et s'affaira à se préparer.  
Les garçons suivirent le mouvement et se levèrent. Il était 8h lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la salle commune des Gryffindor. Ils allaient partir tous ensemble à Hogsmeade afin d'acheter les fameux ingrédients pour le professeur des potions.  
  
- C'est bizarre que ce soit à nous d'acheter tout ça ! D'habitude, c'est lui qui fournit tout ce qu'il faut comme matériel, à part les chaudrons bien sûr, s'exclama Ron  
  
- Mais j'ai entendu dire par le préfet des Hufflepuff qui l'a su d'un des fantômes que Peeves a vidé les armoires à ingrédients de Snape. Il s'est décidé cette fois-ci de ne pas les acheter. Les élèves doivent se débrouiller seuls pour avoir les composants de la potion.  
  
- Et bien écoute, ça fait longtemps que j'ai décidé de ne plus essayer de comprendre Snape, lui répondit Harry. Il est pas humain ce type, c'est sûr. Dis-toi qu'il a trouvé un nouveau moyen de persécuter ses élèves, parce que je ne sais pas si tout le monde aura tous les ingrédients.  
  
- Et puis regardez moi ça, renchérit Hermione : c'est pas courant. Chez les Moldus j'aurai eu du mal à trouver tout ça :   
- Un pied de yack frais,  
- une nageoire de Coelacanthe,  
- 4 rognons d'Aurochs de Roumanie,  
- un mamba noir vivant,  
- un litre d'huile de foie de rorqual bleu,  
- un zest d'ananas de l'arctique,  
- une coquille de nautiles,  
- 3 œufs de dodo,  
- un cube de bouillon de poule  
- de l'échalote pour assaisonner le tout  
  
Il faisait doux lorsqu'ils sortirent du château. Quelques élèves étaient déjà sur la route vers Hogsmeade, Harry, Hermione et Ron se joignirent à eux.  
  
  
Draco n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout l'intention de sortir ce matin.   
  
- Aller faire les courses, et puis quoi encore ? C'est une corvée pour les Elfes de Maison !   
Il avait envoyé Crabbe et Goyle chercher les fournitures à sa place et les deux nigauds s'étaient empressés de lui obéir.  
  
C'est en arrivant dans la salle commune qu'il tomba sur sa sœur qu'il entraîna de suite dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.  
- Trop dangereuse pour que je la laisse toute seule, pensa-t-il.   
  
- Hé ! Tu t'es pris pour qui pour m'emmener comme ça, à l'insu de mon plein gré ?  
  
- Ferme-là, tu me casses les oreilles dès le matin. On va manger.  
  
- J'peux y aller seule, j'ai pas besoin de béquilles, et puis c'est la honte d'arriver en même temps que toi !  
  
- Justement ! Dit-il en lui donnant un coup de pied au derrière.  
  
- Hé ! C'est pas une façon de traiter les demoiselles !  
  
- C'est vrai mais tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle.  
  
La Grande Salle était presque pleine. Seuls les élèves de 6e année commençaient leurs cours un peu plus tard à cause ou « grâce » à Snape. Tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner à leur table respective.  
  
Soudain Draco fut projeté en avant et déboula dans la Grande Salle sous les éclats de rire des autres élèves. Il se retourna et jeta un regard assassin à l'outrecuidant maraud (en l'occurrence maraude) qui avait osé le bousculer, pire, l'humilier devant toute l'assemblée. Même sa sœur était écroulée de rire en le pointant du doigt.   
  
- Même chuter avec élégance, tu n'es pas capable de le faire, réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
- Solidarité familiale, quand tu nous tiens, dit Draco avec ironie. Il vit alors Ginny par terre en se massant le crâne.  
  
- Encore toi Weasley, s'écria Malefoy. Ca devient une habitude ! A part être roux et pauvres, vous êtes bigleux en plus ?  
  
- Ecrase Malefoy, t'avais pas à être sur mon chemin, lui répondit Ginny  
  
- Bien envoyé ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut lui parler. Il aime ça !   
  
- Arrête de pactiser avec l'ennemi, traîtresse ! C'est une Weasley, tu es une Malefoy !  
  
- TU es un Malefoy, j'ai jamais demandé à avoir ce nom, lui répliqua-t-elle en aidant Ginny à se relever.   
  
- Aide-moi à me relever, je me suis fais mal, c'est un vrai obus cette fille !  
  
- Et tu te dis être un Malefoy ! J'vais t'aider à te relever avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses, tu vas voir, elles ont besoin de se muscler d'ailleurs.  
  
- C'est bon, OK j'ai compris, dit Draco en se redressant précipitamment. De toute façon, moi, elles ont peut-être besoin de se muscler mais les tiennes, elles ont besoin de se raffermir. Ca se voit que tu ne t'es pas nourrie que de bouquins et d'eau fraîche. Ca se voit surtout sur tes hanches.  
  
*PAF* Malefoy, 1 ; Gillian, 4   
  
Elle lui assena un violent crochet du gauche à la mâchoire qui le fit basculer de nouveau en arrière.   
- T'es pas un frère, t'es un véritable homme des cavernes, tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes !  
  
- Quelle femme ?  
  
* Nouveau coup de pied circulaire *   
  
Gillian attrapa le bras de Ginny, légèrement désorientée et l'entraîna à la table des Gryffindor.  
  
- Ca ne te dérange pas que je mange à ta table ? Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant, sans laisser le temps à la pauvre rouquine de répondre.  
  
Il y avait une atmosphère enjouée dans la Grande Salle. Oui, certes mais pas à la table des professeurs. Snape était absent officiellement pour cause de préparation de cours, mais officieusement, plutôt pour éviter la si gentille, si sympathique et si … piquante professeur Summers, qui d'ailleurs, ne dormait plus sans son pieu. On pouvait relever la légère animosité qui régnait entre le professeur de SCM avec son assistant. Ils siégeaient chacun à une extrémité de la table, Lupin affichait un pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière et William arborait une magnifique petite lèvre contusionnée. Sirius se situait à côté de son vieil ami et se posait quelques questions.   
  
- Moony, mon ami, euh,… mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
- Tombé dans les escaliers, répondit amèrement le gris professeur  
- Et vous , William ? Que s'est-il passé ?   
  
- Tombé dans les escaliers, lui répondit William avec le même ton que Lupin.  
  
- Qui a poussé qui ? demanda Sirius avec un air sardonique.  
  
* silence polaire *  
  
- OK j'ai compris.   
  
  
Il y avait toujours du monde dans l'allée principale d'Hogsmeade. Sorcières et sorciers déambulaient d'un magasin à l'autre ou d'une maison à l'autre, même par un matin de septembre. Harry, Ron et Hermione empruntèrent la rue qui menait au nouveau magasin qui venait d'ouvrir à côté d'Honeydukes. Sur la devanture du magasin était inscrit en grands caractères 'MAGIC BOX'. Le magasin était peint en violet à l'extérieur et se situait dans l'angle du trottoir.   
- MAGIC BOX ? C'est assez déplacé pour un village habité UNIQUEMENT de sorciers ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Alors on rentre ? Y a déjà du monde à l'intérieur, les pressa Hermione  
  
Le magasin avait l'air assez ancien et avait été racheté récemment par un anglais expatrié. C'était une vieille baraque faite de colombages, encorbellements et poutres apparentes qui semblait craquer à chaque pas. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et les étagères présentaient des artefacts aussi divers que variés. Objets, ingrédients, livres, bougies, amulettes, siégeaient sur tous les murs. Derrière le comptoir, on pouvait voir une échelle amovible qui menait à un premier étage impossible d'accès aux clients mais qui était tout aussi rempli de bric à brac.  
Le propriétaire du magasin ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Chaque millimètre carré était occupé par un élève.   
  
- Monsieur ! Il me faudrait cet article.  
  
- Tout de suite, tout de suite. J'arrive.  
  
- J'ai besoin de cet échantillon pour mon cours.  
  
- Moi aussi !  
  
- Moi aussi !  
  
Une dizaine de voix répétèrent en écho la même chose. Le propriétaire semblait être sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, d'autant qu'il était seul pour le service.  
Une quinzaine de minutes après que tous les élèves soient sortis satisfaits, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de l'homme.   
  
- Bonjour, bienvenu à Magic Box, que désirez-vous ?  
  
C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux courts parsemés de mèches grises, de petites lunettes rondes sur le nez, et habillé d'un costume de tweed gris, typiquement Moldu.  
  
- Euh,… vous êtes un Moldu ? Demanda Ron éberlué.  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous êtes bien la dixième personne à me le demander.   
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension. Voilà qu'il y avait un non-sorcier à Hogsmeade ! Les traditions se perdaient ou alors il y avait anguille sous roche.  
  
Hermione n'écouta pas ses amis et s'approcha du comptoir.   
  
- Nous avons besoin de tout ça, chacun d'entre nous. Normalement vous avez les stocks nécessaires.  
  
- Faites moi voir ça ? Demanda l'homme à Hermione, elle lui tendit la liste. Il saisit ses lunettes et regarda le parchemin vieilli.  
  
- En effet, j'ai tout ça. Trois exemplaires de chaque, vous dîtes ? Je reviens avec ce qu'il vous faut.  
L'homme disparut dans l'arrière boutique et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'une grosse cagette, remplie à ras bord de divers articles. Il traînait derrière lui un caddie tout aussi chargé.  
  
- Voilà, il y en a pour vous trois. Dit-il en posant les cagettes sur le large comptoir. Voilà trois cagettes, une pour chacun de vous avec tout ce que vous avez demandé. Alors, si je fais le compte, ça fait… 5 Gallions et 12 Mornilles chacun.  
Les trois élèves sortirent l'argent de leur poche et le tendirent au vendeur.  
  
- Décidément, je ne m'y ferais pas à cette monnaie, marmonna l'homme habillé de gris.  
Ron regarda avec encore plus de suspicion le vendeur.  
  
- Bon très bien, le compte est bon, dit-il en souriant comme s'il avait dit un truc marrant. Il se ravisa en voyant que seul lui rigolait à ses propres blagues. Arhum, très bien. Voulez-vous de l'aide pour transporter tout ça ?  
  
- Non, merci, on les mettra dans nos poches.  
  
- Dans vos poches ? L'homme ouvrit des yeux ronds. Décidément, rien ne m'étonnera plus ici. Ils m'avaient dit que ce serait … folklorique mais à ce point ! Mon pauvre Giles, où t'es-tu fourré ?  
  
- Bon, et bien, au plaisir, dit Hermione en sortant avec sa cagette sous le bras, entraînant ses amis avec elle.  
A la sortie de la boutique, Ron sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de Reducto sur leurs achats.  
  
-Il est temps de rentrer ou on va être en retard, dit Hermione en pressant ses amis.  
  
-Oui, on y va, sourit Harry en secouant la tête.  
  
  
Gillian ruminait toujours à côté de Ginny, la bouche pleine de bacon et de tomates. Parmi les mots qu'elle arrivait à décoder de la bouche de la blonde Malefoy, il y avait « abruti », « résidu de fausses couches », « nourriture pour vautours édentés ».  
-Ca va Malefoy ? demanda Ginny.  
  
-Appelle-moi Gillian, je préfère.   
  
-Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant, à ton frère ?  
  
-Affaire de famille, rien de bien compromettant.  
  
-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Enfin, je veux dire ton prénom, demanda Gillian.  
  
-Ginny Weasley, je suis en 5ème année.  
  
-Oh, comme moi ! Ca veut dire qu'on va suivre les mêmes cours, dit la Slytherin avec enthousiasme. Je ne connaîs personne encore.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas en rencontrer d'ici peu, dit Ginny.  
  
-Ca te dirait de faire plus connaissance ? On pourrait devenir de très bonnes amies, sourit Gillian.  
  
-Mais, euh… Nous ne sommes pas de la même maison.  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Non pour rien, ah ! Mon frère revient !  
  
Ginny secoua le bras en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs élèves entraient en même temps, seule une tête rousse, dépassait des groupes. Ron, Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent de Ginny et s'assirent.   
-Salut Ginny ! sourit Ron en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
-Salut Hermione, salut Harry…  
Ginny se mit à rougir violemment. Gillian la regarda d'un œil interloqué.  
  
-Ca va Ginny… ? Harry se cacha derrière Hermione. Gillian le regardait avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Mais tu es une Slytherin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Une Malefoy en plus ! s'écria Ron.  
  
-Doucement, doucement. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, hein mon Beau Regard de Braise ? dit Gillian en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
-Mais les Gryffindor, c'est avec les Gryffindor ! De même que les Slytherin et les autres, c'est pas pour rien qu'il y a quatre tables !  
  
-Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, à moins que Môssieur Weasley l'ait décrété… tiens, tiens,Weasley ?  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? dit Ron.  
  
Gillian ne l'écoutait plus et son regard faisait des aller-retours entre Ginny et Ron. Son cerveau fit une connection en mode ADSL 1018k et elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle prit Ginny par les épaules et l'entraîna loin des autres.  
-Allez, viens ! On a fini de manger, et puis on va être en retard en cours.  
  
-Mais je…  
  
Les jeunes filles marchèrent jusqu'au hall où s'arrêta Gillian et regarda la Gryffindor dans les yeux.  
  
-Quoi ? fit Ginny.  
  
-Ton frère traîne toujours avec Potter ? demanda Gillian.   
  
-Ben oui, Ron est avec lui comme si c'était son ombre. Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pour rien… Intéressant, dit-elle en caressant son menton entre ses doigts. Allez, allons chercher nos affaires.  
  
  
Spike écumait les couloirs de l'école en ruminant. Il s'était perdu et cherchait la salle à manger. Son ventre gargouillait méchamment et toujours pas de Grande Salle à l'horizon.  
-Où est cette @#/#*% de salle à manger ? La Grande Salle ? mon œil !! Si elle est si grande pourquoi on ne la trouve pas ???  
  
-Att…  
  
PAF ! Spike se cogna la tête dans un obstacle noir et soyeux. C'était le professeur de potions.   
  
-Faites attention où vous allez ! Je vous avez prévenu.  
  
-C'est bon, vous n'êtes pas mort !  
  
Snape jeta un œil à droite et à gauche du couloir qui parraissait désert.  
-Vous êtes seul ?  
  
-Ben oui, ça se voit !  
  
-Flute, murmura le noir professeur.  
  
-Comment ça, flûte ! J'vous ai entendu !  
  
-Ce que je murmure est censé être personnel. Arrêtez de fourrer vos pâles oreilles n'importe où, lui répliqua Snape.  
  
-Tout doux, mon cher, je ne voulais pas te froisser.  
  
-Ne me tutoyez pas,… mon cher.   
  
-Hou ! fit Spike. Vous pourriez me tuer avec ce regard ! Sauf que je suis déjà mort. Mais vous savez de quoi je parle, rajouta-t-il avec malice.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Si vous cherchez la Grande Salle, c'est par ici, répondit Snape avec mépris.  
  
-Bien.   
  
Spike commencait à avancer lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers le noir professeur.  
  
-Vous savez, Buffy aime bien ceux qui ont du chien.  
  
Il y eut un tic d'hésitation sur le visage de Snape.   
  
-Mais elle est à moi ! finit le vampire.  
  
Snape se retrouva tout seul dans le couloir. Sans perdre une seconde, il descendit dans les cachots.  
  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
Prochain épisode : « Les cours »  
  
© Pen of Chaos pour la recette de la soupe des Titans (on vous aime !!!)  
© Magic Box & Giles de Joss Whedon  
  
*******  
  
C'est à partir de maintenant que les choses se gâtent. ^_^ 


	6. Les cours

Note des auteurs : Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendez tous ^0^  
Il fait froid aujourd'hui et on a pas vraiment envie de sortir… (il neige)  
Voili voilou,… Bonne lecture  
  
CHAPITRE 6: LES COURS  
  
Peu avant 10 heures, les élèves de Slytherin et de Gryffindor se dirigèrent vers les cachots, lieu où se dispensaient les cours de potion. Chacun avait fait le nécessaire pour obtenir les ingrédients obligatoires pour la potion qu'ils allaient devoir concevoir. Ce n'était pas le cours préféré de la plupart.   
  
Le professeur Snape était passé maître dans l'art de terroriser n'importe qui. Sinistre, tout de noir vêtu, le teint blafard et les cheveux longs et gras, il n'avait pas son pareil pour ficher la trouille. Surtout à Neville Longbottom, qui, depuis sa 1e année, semblait être sa tête de turc. Le pauvre garçon arriva en courant, l'air découragé et apeuré, comme s'il sentait que ça n'allait pas se passer bien. (Comme d'habitude, se disait-il) Non seulement il s'était réveillé en retard mais en plus, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Il espérait quand même que Snape ne s'apercevrait de rien mais c'était peine perdue avec ce professeur.  
Lorsque les élèves rentrèrent pour prendre place dans la salle, le professeur Snape était déjà à son bureau, sinistre comme à son habitude, les doigts pianotant sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.  
-Veuillez vous asseoir, et EN SILENCE !!  
  
-Comme si on allait oser faire du bruit dans son cours, chuchota Ron.  
  
Snape le fixa d'un regard qui voulait dire « Cherche pas, j't'ai entendu, mais comme je suis bon, je n'enlèverai que 10 points à Gryffindor »  
  
-Vous avez tous vos ingrédients ?  
Ils firent tous en même temps un hochement de tête mécanique.  
  
-Très bien. Je ne veux pas de commentaires en ce qui concerne les achats imprévus. Allez vous plaindre à Peeves, je suis sûr qu'il sera enchanté d'en discuter avec vous. Dit-il en ébauchant un sourire pervers.  
  
Les élèves commencèrent, sous les injonctions de Snape, à préparer leurs ingrédients. Cette potion nécessitait beaucoup d'application et de vigilance, une erreur et l'irréparable peut être commis.  
-J'oubliais, dit Snape à l'assemblée qui leva la tête de leurs chaudrons fumants, ce que vous préparez est une potion de dédoublement. Elle nous servira pour les plantes médicinales pour Mme Pomfrey et Mme Sprout.   
  
La potion était déjà bien avancée. L'huile de rorqual bleu dégageait une odeur pestilentielle, ce qui obligea Snape à faire ouvrir la porte pendant le reste du cours. Les pieds de yack, les œufs de dodo et le zeste d'ananas d'artique mélangés, il fallait incorporer le mamba noir vivant. Quelques élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de frapper la tête du serpent qui ne faisait que se débattre, avec une grosse massue en bois. Certains tentaient de les endormir avec un sortilège, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'y étaient pas sensibles, et qu'au contraire, cela les énervait encore plus. Snape regardait la scène sans réagir, bien que dans son for intérieur, il riait à gorges déployées. Ca a du bon à être prof !!   
  
Neville commençait à suer à grosses gouttes. Il hésitait entre mettre le dernier ingrédient ou non. Finalement il lâcha les gousses dans la potion en se cachant les yeux. On entendit alors un bruit suspect venant de son chaudron. Il y eut une fumée blanchâtre et un petit bruit digne d'une onomatopée.  
Snape s'approcha de son pas assuré et s'arrêta en regardant Longbottom de son regard le plus discourtois.  
-Longbottom, qu'avez-vous encore inventé pour me mener la vie aussi dure ?!  
L'élève lui jeta un regard aussi humide qu'une piscine et la bouche tremblante.  
  
-Mais professeur… Il n'en avait plus en magasin…  
  
-Quoi donc, Longbottom ?  
  
Doucement, il leva la main vers son professeur et lui montra l'ail qu'il venait tout juste d'ajouter après l'avoir pelé.  
Snape eut un mouvement de recul, comme si quelque chose le gênait.  
  
-Vous le faites exprès, ce n'est pas possible ! Qui vous a autorisé à remplacer l'échalote par de l'ail ! L'élément essentiel de cette potion !  
  
-C'est pas de ma faute ! Quand je l'ai mis, ça a commencé…  
  
-Vous l'avez déjà ajouté ?!   
  
Snape se pencha alors avec prudence au-dessus du chaudron de Neville. Un 'BLOP' surgit comme un coup de fusil et le contenu jaillit à la figure de Snape. Une goutte perla de son visage et retomba dans le chaudron. Un double 'BLOP BLOP' retentit et une chose inattendue se passa : éjecté du chaudron brusquement, une petite chose se retrouva à rouler au sol sur une courte distance et atterrit sur les fesses, jetant un regard autour de lui.  
  
-Mince, je vois double ! dit Ron.  
  
-Moi, je vois petit, dit Hermione.  
  
-Moi je vois ce que vous voyez. Mais il est nu… AAAHHHH !!! Quelle horreur, j'ai les yeux souillés !! Harry mit ses mains devant les yeux.  
  
Snape regarda le petit être qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf que lui était plus petit, les joues roses et joufflues et un air digne d'un SD. Le professeur jeta un regard noir à Neville.  
-Neville Longbottom ! Tout est de votre faute ! Encore et toujours vous !!!  
  
-Mais…  
  
-Silence !!  
Le mini Snape se mit sur ses jambes et avança en titubant vers son homologue géant et l'agrippa de ses petits poings.  
-Papa !!  
  
Le maître de potions baissa les yeux vers son double et lui jeta un regard méprisant.  
-Lâche-moi !!  
  
Mini Snape le fixa avec des yeux brillants d'admiration et d'amour.  
-Papa !  
  
-Ca suffit !  
  
Des bruits de pas résonnaient du couloir du cachot, lents mais bien distincts. Ils avançaient au fur et à mesure, s'approchant dangereusement de la salle de cours de potion. Snape regarda en direction de la porte, se frottant les yeux larmoyants à cause de la fumée. Buffy posa sa main qui maintenait un pieu sur la porte, le pied tapotant le sol.  
  
-Je savais bien qu'il y avait vampire sous roche…  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est à cause de…  
  
-Toujours à rejeter la faute sur les autres, hein ? J'ai connu ça avec Spike aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, très mauvais. Ca chauffe pour ton matricule, Snape !  
Buffy vit alors l'étrange créature qui sautait aux jambes de Snape, elle baissa momentanément son arme, un regard soupçonneux.  
  
-Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous reproduisez ! En plus, vous vous servez de vos élèves ! Beurk, dit-elle en grimaçant. Plus ça va, plus votre race me dégoûte.  
  
-Mais je…  
  
-Silence ! Vous parlez beaucoup trop !  
  
-C'est moi qui parle trop ?! Mais c'est mon cours, je vous signale, dit Snape en bombant fièrement le torse.  
La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas menaçant mais fut stoppée par le mini Sev' que lui avait balancé le professeur de potion.   
  
-Lâche-moi ! s'écria Buffy.  
La petite chose secoua la tête.  
  
-Allez, si tu me lâches, je te donnerais un bonbon à l'ail !  
  
-D'acco' !  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que bondit Buffy sur Snape, sous les acclamations encourageantes des élèves.  
-Ouais, cassez-lui la gueule, cria la voix anonyme d'Harry.  
  
- 150 points en moins à celui qui a dit ça !  
Le pauvre Severus était aplati au sol par la tueuse, enfin ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le déranger.  
  
* Ouh là là, elle a la peau douce… Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une femme *  
Buffy allait le planter lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'incongru. Elle se redressa vivement.  
  
-Rassurez-moi, c'était votre baguette ? …NON non non !!! Pas votre baguette ! Une clé ou je sais pas !!!  
  
  
* Une clé de cette longueur, wouah ! *  
  
- Oui, alors vous me lâchez maintenant ? sourit Snape.  
Buffy se leva et partit au bout de la pièce.  
  
-Je me vengerai ! dit-elle en sortant.  
Elle réapparut avec des lunettes de soleil, la mine déterminée et dit d'une voix gutturale.  
  
- I'll be back.  
Snape se leva à son tour et dévisagea la classe.  
  
- Alors, dit-il avec un air triomphant sur le visage, qui a voulu ma mort dans cette salle ?  
Aucune réponse.  
  
- Bien, je vois…  
Seamus leva la main. Snape se retourna, le regard glacial.  
  
-150 points, commença Snape.  
  
-Attendez, monsieur. Ce n'est pas ça…  
  
-Que voulez-vous alors, Mr Finnigan ?  
  
-Euh, lui. Enfin vous, là… Il tremblote, il fait froid ici. Je ne veux pas remettre en cause votre nid douillet mais il va attraper la crève ici.  
Severus baissa les yeux et regarda grelotter Mini Sev, les mains frottant les petits bras boudinés et les lèvres minces et bleuies.  
  
- Potter, donnez… (moment de réflexion) Non, non pas vous. Malefoy, donnez-lui votre cape, et ne protestez pas ! rajouta-t-il en voyant Draco ouvrir la bouche.  
  
La cloche sonna à ce moment-là. Tous les élèves partirent presque en même temps, laissant seuls Snape et… ben Snape. Le professeur secoua la tête.  
-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ce sort va durer…  
  
-Papa !  
  
  
Le déjeuner était servi dans la grande salle. Ginny et Gillian ne s'étaient pas quittées une seconde. Elles riaient et se chamaillaient comme si elles se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Cela vexait Draco, ainsi que certains Gryffindors qui ne comprenaient pas qu'une Slytherin et une Gryffindor puisse copiner à vue de tous. Mais les deux s'en fichaient éperdument. Elles discutaient et riaient à voix haute lorsque Hermione, Ron et Harry vinrent les rejoindre. Harry se mit à l'extrême opposé de la blonde Malefoy pour pouvoir manger tranquille.   
  
-Vous avez quoi cette après midi ?, demanda Ron à sa sœur.  
  
-Potions ! firent-elles en chœur.   
  
-Ouh !! répondit Hermione. Vous allez avoir une sacrée surprise !!  
  
-Je dirais même une surprise de « taille », finit Harry, avant de se mettre à se bidonner avec ses acolytes, sous les yeux inquiets des deux jeunes filles.  
  
  
Le cours de l'après midi se passait exceptionnellement dans la serre n°1 de botanique, qui avait été pour l'occasion recouverte d'une gigantesque bâche, retenue par magie.  
C'est ici qu'eut lieu le premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? On va étudier l'autre Malefoy ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu me cherches, Weasel, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Lui lança Draco.  
  
-T'es jamais d'humeur de toute façon, ces derniers temps. Répliqua Harry. Problèmes hormonaux ?  
  
Les Gryffindors partirent sur un rire tellement sincère que Malefoy rougit de honte mais personne ne pouvait le voir distinctement puisqu'il faisait sombre.  
  
-Lumos ! fit Lupin en arrivant. Il était suivi de près, oups de loin par William Wolfson qui tenait sous son bras une grosse caisse de bois.  
  
-Venez par ici, annonça l'assistant assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.  
  
Remus ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et la calfeutra, avant de se retourner et buter sur William qui n'avait pas bougé.  
-Crétin, bouge de mon chemin !  
  
-T'as qu'à regarder où tu marches !  
  
-C'est malin, on voit pas grand chose !  
  
-Mais tu as une vue plus perçante que la normale ! Apprends à t'en servir, lui jeta William.  
  
-Je te signale juste que, toi aussi…  
  
*** silence polaire n°2, le retour ***  
  
-Ils nous font quoi les profs ? demanda Neville à Seamus.  
  
-Ils se chamaillent comme des gosses.  
  
-Sa nature de Maraudeur reprend le dessus, glissa Harry à Ron qui acquiesça.  
  
-Bien, nous allons commencer le cours, dit Remus en donnant un coup de coude à William en guise de réponse.  
  
-Approchez-vous tous de la table, où mon sympathique et dévoué assistant va déposer cette boîte.  
  
William poussa Remus d'un coup de postérieur et posa la caisse sur la table, autour de laquelle les élèves attendaient. S'attendant au pire avec Lupin, les élèves retenaient leurs souffles. Hagrid les avaient déjà habitués à des créatures peu recommandables.  
  
-Comme vous l'a dit mon cher et très aimable collègue, approchez encore un peu. Il y a dans cette boîte l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses que ce monde connaît.  
  
On entendit alors provenir de la caisse une étrange mélodie, douce et mélancolique.   
  
-Il chante votre monstre aussi ? demanda ironiquement Draco.  
  
-Et quel est-il mon cher assistant ?  
  
-Voilà toute la question ! Sortez vos livres, et vous, là, lisez la page 6 de votre livre. Dit William en désignant Pansy Parkinson.   
  
-Mais, c'est le sommaire, Monsieur !  
  
-Euh, et bien tu es très observatrice. Lisez ce qui suit et évitez-moi ce genre de commentaires désobligeants à l'avenir.  
  
S'étonnant du manque de réaction de Remus, William se retourna vers lui et le vit, la main sur la bouche. Il fit un geste gracieux avec sa baguette magique, qui l'entoura d'un halo transparent. C'est alors qu'il se mit à se tordre de rire en pointant un doigt ouvertement moqueur vers son assistant. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, mais William pouvait le voir. Visiblement vexé, ce dernier commença à perdre son sang froid et une petite queue touffue et des oreilles apparurent.  
  
Il se reprit vivement en voyant quelques yeux inquiets de la part de ses élèves. Hermione leva le doigt pour aider le pauvre professeur.  
-Monsieur ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-C'est bien le Mogwai que l'on va étudier, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Comment le savez-vous ? fit Remus en retirant son sort de silence.  
  
-Le livre que nous avons pris pour le cours en parlait…  
Remus s'avança vers la caisse et l'ouvrit dévoilant une petite créature à fourrure, des petits yeux, un nez en forme de bouton rond, des oreilles démesurées. On aurait dit un chiot.   
  
  
-Pouah, ce que c'est moche ! dit Parkinson.  
  
-Pas autant que toi, dit Harry.  
La créature reprit son chant.   
  
-Je vous présente Gizmo, dit Remus.  
  
-Il va tomber en avant ? Il a la tête plus grosse que le corps ? dit Ron.  
  
-C'est ça le monstre dangereux ? s'écria Draco. Il n'a même pas de dents !  
  
-Il n'a pas besoin de dents pour être dangereux, Mr Malefoy. Bien, alors je vais vous énumérer les trois règles… dit William.  
  
-Les élèves peuvent peut-être nous le dire ? Quelqu'un peut nous en parler ?  
Silence, seule Hermione avait la main levée.  
  
-Le Mogwai est une créature pacifique et inoffensive. Elle est originaire de Chine et ne supporte pas la lumière du soleil. Il ne faut surtout pas le nourrir après minuit.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Neville.  
  
-Eh bien, … Je ne sais pas exactement… dit Remus en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
William prit alors l'arrosoir posé près des plantes et arrosa la pauvre bête.  
  
-NON !! Il ne faut pas ! cria Hermione.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? Il va se transformer et nous dévorer ? dit Ron.  
  
-Ca y est, il a des convulsions…  
Hermione tremblait, redoutant ce qui allait se produire. Du pauvre Gizmo jaillit de nombreuses petites boules de poils qui retombèrent au quatre coins de la serre. Des créatures presque identiques au Mogwai montrèrent leurs têtes.  
  
-… Où est le mal ? Je ne comprends pas, souffla Harry à Ron. C'est comme ça qu'il se reproduit ?  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte de la bêtise. Ne leur donnez surtout pas à manger.  
  
William avait dans les bras une assiette de poulet qu'il distribuait aux monstres.  
  
-Mais t'es complètement idiot, s'écria Remus, on te dit de ne pas le nourrir et tu le fais !!!  
  
-Mais je veux voir ce que ça donne…  
  
-Eh regardez, il y a un rejeton Weasley là-bas.  
Draco pointait du doigt un Mogwai à la fourrure rousse. Les élèves de Slytherin riaient. Malefoy le saisit et le secouait face à Ron qui était rouge de honte.  
  
-Regarde, la même tête !   
Harry en regarda un et sourit.  
  
-Malefoy, regarde !  
Une créature à poil blond et à l'air idiot se battait avec un de ses congénères.   
Ceux qui avaient mangé du poulet commençaient à se convulser et à muter. Hermione tentait désespérément de prévenir tout le monde mais personne ne s'en souciait.  
Les Gremlins commençaient à apparaître en grand nombre et à sauter sauvagement sur tout ce qui bouge, notamment les élèves.  
  
-NON ! C'est comme en seconde année !!! criait Neville. Il voulait partir mais les portes étaient barricadées.  
La serre ressemblait à un champ de bataille et la magie ne servait à rien contre eux. Hermione soupira, prit le pauvre Gizmo qui était persécuté par les Gremlins et l'enferma dans sa caisse. Elle retira alors la bâche de protection d'un coup de baguette.  
En un instant, les Gremlins se mirent à fondre comme du beurre, avec des cris de douleur. A la place, les élèves furent tous recouverts par une substance gluante et inconnue.  
  
-Beuh ! dirent presque tout le monde.  
  
-C'était drôle, dit William. On recommence ?  
  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Prochain épisode : « Orphée, Eurydice et Cupidon »  
  
© Gizmo, le Mogwaï et les Gremlins, Warner Bros et Joe Dante  
© Le mini Sev' est à nous ! (Merci Mini-me)  
© Terminator II 


	7. Orphée, Eurydice et Cupidon

Hello tout le monde,   
Désolées pour ce silence radio mais Suppu et moi avons été prises à droite et à gauche T__T  
  
Pour ce chapitre-ci, on vous conseille de relire les chapitres précédents pour comprendre toutes les allusions. Si vous ne captez toujours pas, on peut vous expliquer, reviewez-nous ^^  
CHAPITRE 7 : « ORPHEE, EURYDICE ET CUPIDON»  
La première semaine de cours finit par un vendredi pluvieux. Le soir même, les élèves sont regroupés dans leur salle commune respective.  
Draco était avachi dans un canapé en train de lire un livre apparemment ennuyeux lorsque sa sœur déboula comme une tornade en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
  
-Faut qu'on cause, tous les deux, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
-Chuis en train de lire, lui répliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux. Ca se voit pas ?  
  
-Mauvaise réponse, dit-elle en lui arrachant le livre des mains et le balançant derrière elle. Même joueur joue encore. Faut qu'on cause, répéta-t-elle.  
  
-A propos de quoi ??  
  
-… Non, rien.   
  
-Comment ça non rien !!!??!! lui répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu me déranges pour rien du tout ??!  
  
-Bah oui, c'est à ça que tu sers ! Elle se leva et contourna lentement le canapé pour se mettre derrière son frère. Dis-moi, mon cher frère à moi que j'aime et que j'adore,…Elle s'arrêta devant la main levée de Draco.  
  
-Il est où le piège ? Tu veux de l'argent ? Que je ferme les yeux sur tes vagabondages nocturnes ?  
  
Gillian éclata de rire.  
  
-Mais non. On peut quand même avoir une discussion familiale mais néanmoins lucrative. … Comment te demander cela ??  
  
-Vas-y, accouche !  
  
-Euh,… tu as 16 ans mon frère…et tu es en pleine puberté  
  
-Oui et alors ?? Toi aussi !!  
  
-Doucement, doucement j'y viens. Je viens de me rendre compte que tu avais un potentiel attractif qu'il serait bon que tu rentabilises et que tu mettes en valeur.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes là ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.  
  
-Euh,… et bien, ça m'étonne que tu ne t'intéresses pas un peu plus à la gent féminine.  
  
-Où veux-tu en venir ? Les filles me courent après, assura Draco  
  
-Justement !! Elles te courent après, selon toi, mais c'est pas réciproque. En plus vu que tu ne parles que de Potter, alors on peut se poser des questions…  
  
-QUOI ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?  
  
-Mais rien ! Juste que tu es un rival, potentiellement dangereux puisque tu es mon frère.   
  
-Explique-toi !  
  
-Et bien, il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux ! Y a plein de filles qui ne cherchent qu'à t'attraper dans leurs filets. Tu ne vas pas rester puceau toute ta vie !  
  
-Comment tu... (Gillian sourit) Non, non c'est bon ok, où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
-Et bien, voilà, j'ai rencontré une fille sympa, commença t-elle, et à mon avis, elle en pince beaucoup pour toi. (Elle insiste sur le beaucoup) C'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas à Slytherin mais,…  
  
Draco eut un regard perplexe.   
  
-T'essaierai pas de te débarrasser d'une rivale, toi ?  
  
-Moi ? Non !! répondit-elle innocemment. Tu me connais !  
  
-Justement, c'est bien ça le problème. Qui est-ce ?  
  
-Elle est très jolie, avec des arguments frappants. C'est une fille qui aime faire du rentre dedans…  
  
-Ca ne me dit pas qui c'est !!  
  
-De longs cheveux soulevés par le vent, des yeux bleus provocateurs qui hurlent ton nom « Draco, Draco », une bouche qui ne demande plus que la tienne…  
  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, dit-il les joues cramoisies. Elle a mon âge au moins ? C'est pas que ça m'intéresse, attention !   
  
Gillian lui envoya un sourire ironique.  
  
-Et toutes les filles te courent après ?? A part moi, Mère et cette Pansy Parkinson, qui entre nous, n'a rien d'humain, tu n'as pas du côtoyer beaucoup de filles   
  
Draco grogna dans sa barbe.  
  
-Bon, je vais être sympa, je n'en parlerai à personne. Le lien du sang est plus fort que tout, dit-elle d'une façon théâtrale. Mais n'oublies pas ce que je viens de te dire, c'est pour ton bien. Elle est TRES intéressée par toi. Mais comme elle est timide, elle t'enverra un courrier. Dès ce soir je parie !! Ne me déçois pas et réponds-y.  
Elle commença à s'éloigner en faisant des gestes malicieux de la main et en susurrant « Draco ! Draco ! »  
Quand Gillian ne fut plus à portée de vue, Draco se mit à sourire béatement.  
  
-Des yeux provocateurs…  
  
Gillian longeait les couloirs après être sortie de la salle commune des Slytherin. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Ginny à l'entrée de la volière. Dans sa cape, elle sentait le léger poids de la lettre qu'elle avait écrite, destinée à Ginny de la part de son « admirateur secret ». Gillian arriva en vue de la volière. Son amie rousse l'attendait devant, épiant le moindre geste dans le couloir.  
  
-Ah ! Enfin, te voilà !  
  
-Excuse moi j'ai été retardée.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici à cette heure ? Ca peut pas attendre demain ?  
  
Gillian lui prit les mains dans les siennes en prenant un air solennel.  
  
-Ecoute. Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. C'était capital que je te le dise de suite. Il en va de ton avenir !!  
  
-Quoi, demanda Ginny, soudain inquiétée.  
  
-Quelqu'un m'a remis cela pour toi. C'est l'ami d'un ami, dont la tante est cousine par alliance avec … Enfin tu vois quoi, on me l'a donné en me demandant de ne pas révéler qui était son émissaire. Gillian tendit la lettre à Ginny.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
-Un devoir de métamorphose !! A ton avis ??  
  
-Oh ! Mais c'est… Ginny eut une bouffée de chaleur.  
  
-Et oui, il était tout aussi gêné quand il me l'a remis. Ouvre là !  
  
La jeune fille rousse ouvrit la missive et parcourut des yeux chaque mot, chaque phrase, en rougissant toujours un peu plus. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient.  
  
« Elue de mon cœur,  
Comment exprimer ce sentiment ? Ce sentiment si doux qui me ravage le cœur. Ton air innocent, tes yeux si purs. A chaque fois que je te croise, j'ai le souffle coupé et je vacille sous le poids de mon amour. Tel Orphée cherchant son Eurydice, j'irai t'arracher de cet enfer dans lequel tu t'es laissée prendre par cette brune omniprésence qui t'emprisonne.  
Si cette missive obtient un écho dans ton cœur, réponds-moi car je brûle, je me consume, je désespère de te serrer dans mes bras, écris-moi par un scouthibou, il saura me trouver.  
Amoureusement à toi, mon Eurydice, Orphée. »  
  
Ginny eut un soupir de contentement, souriant à son premier admirateur découvert.  
  
-Qui ça peut être ?  
  
-Vu l'écriture, ça ne peut pas être un Ravenclaw, ils sont trop dans les nuages, répondit Gillian  
  
-Un Gryffindor peut-être ?  
  
-Et pourquoi pas un Hufflepuff tant que tu y es ??!  
  
-Mais,…  
  
-C'est peut être un Slytherin !  
  
Ginny éclata de rire.  
  
-Un Slytherin ??!!! Mais tu plaisantes ? Ils ne savent même pas écrire leur nom ! Mis à part toi, bien sûr. Se rattrapa Ginny  
  
-De toute façon, c'est forcément un garçon d'une des Quatre Maisons. Mais s'y ça se trouve ? C'est peut-être un prof ! J'le trouve louche Snape. Aïe, arrête de me taper !  
  
-Mais comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je vais faire des cauchemars ce soir ! Rien que d'imaginer,… bbrrrhhh !!!  
  
-Alors, tu vas y répondre ?  
  
-Je sais pas, tu m'as refroidie tout à coup.  
  
-Allez, imagine que ce soit un beau gosse…Et puis tu ne risques rien, c'est juste de la correspondance. Et quelqu'un qui a écrit une si belle lettre ne peut pas être un laidron !! Oh ! Laidron, chaudron,… Aïe, Aïe, mais non je plaisantais !!  
  
Le week-end s'annonçait froid. Les élèves étaient emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes, même dans la Grande Salle.  
La veille, Ginny avait répondu à son admirateur secret et l'avait envoyé sans attendre. Elle attendait la réponse avec fébrilité. Gillian lui tira la manche et voulut la rassurer :  
-Calme-toi, il va te répondre !  
  
-Oui, mais enfin, je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée.  
  
-Maintenant c'est fait, c'est fait. Laisse les choses se faire à leur rythme. Ah ah, quand on parle du hibou,…  
  
Un vol de plusieurs dizaines de hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle et délivrèrent leurs courriers à leurs destinataires. Un petit hibou gris se posa devant Ginny qui saisit fébrilement la lettre attachée à l'une de ses petites pattes.  
  
Avant même d'ouvrir sa lettre, elle vit un Draco embarrassé s'approcher de sa table et saisir l'épaule de sa sœur.   
  
-Faut qu'on cause.  
  
-Ah bon ? Et de quoi ?  
  
-Deuxième round.  
  
-Oh !! OK. Ginny, je te laisse.  
  
Draco et Gillian s'écartèrent et sortirent de la salle. Arrivés dans le hall désert, Draco saisit les poignets de sa sœur et les secoua maladroitement.  
  
-Aide-moi !  
  
-Quoi ? Tu veux te suicider ?  
  
-Très drôle,… T'as eu des cours sur les Moldus, non ? Aide-moi.  
  
-En quoi puis-je t'aider, mon cher frère ?  
  
-Qui sont Orphée et Eurydice ?  
  
-Oh, donc, j'avais raison, elle t'a vraiment écrit !!   
  
-Bon, abrège, c'est qui ? demanda Draco, impatient.  
  
-Et bien, ce sont deux amants mythiques. Orphée possédait un talent à la lyre et Eurydice était la nymphe dont il était amoureux. Elle a été mordue par un serpent et envoyée aux Enfers. Désespéré, Orphée a essayé de la ramener des Enfers, mais il a échoué. Fais mieux que lui, ne te retourne pas.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-Fonce, vas-y, ne te soucie de rien… tu as la bénédiction de ta sœur.  
  
Gillian retourna auprès de Ginny qui n'avait pas osé ouvrir la lettre.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait la blondasse ? demanda Ginny.  
  
-Hé ! C'est mon frère tout de même !   
  
-Excuse-moi. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?  
  
-Euh,…rien qui ne te concerne. Alors, et la lettre ?  
  
-Euh,… je t'attendais pour l'ouvrir.   
« Ma dulcinée,  
Par cette lettre, tu réchauffes mon pauvre cœur d'adolescent. Chacun de tes mots et chacune de tes phrases m'ont profondément touché. (Gillian est morte de rire) Je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur de tes espérances, mais je ferai tout pour y remédier. J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience, ton Orphée »  
  
Lorsque Ginny releva la tête, Gillian se rendit compte que son amie avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Snif, snif, C'est tellement beau ce qu'il écrit ! Mais,…  
  
-Mais quoi ?  
  
-Et bien, le style est un peu différent.  
  
-C'est parce qu'il a été surpris par ta réponse. Et puis c'est ce qu'il veut dire qui compte ! rajouta Gillian en essayant de paraître convaincante.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison.  
  
-Hé, où tu vas là ?  
  
-Je vais lui répondre !!  
  
-Attends, j'arrive.  
  
La salle commune des Gryffindor était déserte. Le mot de passe étant secret, Ginny ne put le révéler à Gillian qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour y pénétrer. La plupart des Gryffindor se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle ou la Bibliothèque pour les devoirs qui avaient été donnés. Gillian n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Elle le savait mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Du moment qu'elle pouvait en apprendre sur son « Regard de Braise »…  
  
-Il n'y a personne, vas-y, tu peux venir, lui souffla Ginny.  
  
-De toute façon, j'allais rentrer alors,…  
  
-Dis-moi, demanda Ginny, à quoi ça ressemble la salle commune des Slytherin ?  
  
-Bah euh,… comment t'expliquer ? L'ambiance est glaciale alors que le feu est allumé. Il y a des tentures comme ici, un coin pour s'asseoir, il y a des canapés très confortables, glissa Gillian avec un clin d'œil. Voilà quoi.   
  
-Ouais, ça ressemble à une salle commune quoi.  
  
-Tu voulais que ce soit quoi ?  
  
-Chais pas, … un truc glauque.  
  
-…  
  
Ginny ne relança pas la conversation, Gillian ne semblait pas à l'aise. Soudain, un élève sortit du dortoir des garçons. C'était un jeune homme grand et élancé, l'air légèrement frappadingue. Ses cheveux noirs en pic, tenus par une tonne de gel semblaient briller, tout comme l'anneau qu'il arborait à la lèvre inférieure. Il était en tenue de quidditch et portait un balai. Il s'appelait Travis Owen, était en dernière année à Hogwarts et remplissait le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe.  
  
-Bah alors, mon cœur, tu as oublié ? demanda-t-il en montrant un sourire malicieux plein de dents.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Travis ?  
  
-Et bien, c'est dans une heure !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe dans une heure ?  
  
-Les sélections !! Toi qui n'avais que ça à la bouche ! Harry est déjà sur le terrain. Il m'attend pour 'tester' les nouvelles recrues. Tu ne brûlais pas d'envie d'en faire partie ?  
  
-Bien sûr que si ! Je monte me changer… Gillian, tu restes ici ?  
  
-Ouais, t'occupes pas de moi, j'ai quelques questions à poser.  
  
Ginny grimpa les escaliers et disparut dans son dortoir.  
  
-Alors comme ça, tu es dans l'équipe des Gryffindor.  
  
-Ouais, ça se voit. Tu n'es pas de cette maison ? De toute façon, je m'en fiche.  
  
-Et à part ça, tu le connais bien, Harry ?  
  
-C'est mon cap'tain. Ton frérot aussi, il est capitaine des Slytherin.  
  
-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ^^, et les sélections pour Slytherin, c'est quand ?  
  
-Juste après nous, je crois. De toute façon, tous les joueurs des autres équipes seront là pour espionner et voir qui nous prenons et vice et versa.  
  
-Mmhhh !!!  
  
Ginny déboula du dortoir à cet instant précis. Elle s'était habillée d'un pantalon, plus pratique pour jouer au quidditch.  
  
-Ca y est, je suis prête, Trav', on y va ?  
  
-De suite, Amour, répondit Travis.  
  
-Moi je vous rejoins là bas, faut que je me change pour participer aux sélections de mon équipe et avoir une petite discussion avec mon frérot.  
  
-Ok, on t'attend là-bas.  
  
Ginny et Travis partir d'un côté et Gillian courut de l'autre. Arrivée à l'entrée de la salle commune, cachée derrière une statue représentant un homme en armure, encastrée dans le mur.   
  
-Ha kazaam Booga, dit Gillian  
La statue pivota, laissant apparaître l'entrée de la salle commune des Slytherin. Gillian s'engouffra dans l'ouverture en soupirant.  
  
-Si je choppe l'abruti qui nous a pondu ce mot de passe, je le scalpe.  
  
Devant le feu se tenaient Draco en tenue de quidditch, entouré des joueurs de l'équipe restante que Gillian n'avait encore jamais vus. Tous étaient en 7e année. Il faut dire qu'elle fréquentait un peu plus les Gryffindor ces derniers temps.   
Ils discutaient ensemble des sélections à venir. Draco était toujours attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe. Liam Sieger, d'origine écossaise et Cheyenne s'occupait du poste de poursuiveur. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, noués par un catogan, rasé sur la moitié inférieure du crâne. Il avait coutume de se peinturlurer le visage lors d'un match comme s'il partait en guerre. Ses acolytes avaient pris pour habitude de le surnommer Œil de Lynx.  
A côté de lui était assis Leith Buchanan, le second poursuiveur aux multiples et courtes nattes africaines. Il était musculeux et imposant. C'était l'un des joueurs de couleur des quatre équipes de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Le troisième, Derek Tanner était accoudé à la cheminée. Ses cheveux étaient courts et un anneau brillait à son arcade. Il s'occupait des buts de Slytherin.  
Tous trois écoutaient Draco expliquer ce qu'il recherchait pour les postes vacants : un poursuiveur et les deux batteurs.  
-Salut les mâles, ça boome ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que… dégage, on parle de la sélection des nouveaux dans l'équipe, lui répondit Draco.  
  
-Justement, à ce propos,…  
  
-NON ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Les gars, on se retrouve sur le terrain.  
  
Derek, Liam et Leith quittèrent la salle commune sans un regard pour l'importune.  
  
-Me dis pas que tu veux faire partie de l'équipe !  
  
-Et pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit ?  
  
-C'est MON équipe à moi que j'ai ! Viens pas mettre ta catastrophique personne dans cette histoire. T'es pas fiable !  
  
Gillian dandina sur place.  
  
-Oui, mais enfin bon,… c'est pas grave. Au fait, elle était contente de recevoir ta lettre ! Et je te raconte pas ce qu'elle m'a dit !  
-Quoi ? quoi ? raconte !  
  
-Ah ! Tout d'un coup je ne m'en souviens plus ! Peut être que ça me reviendrait si j'avais une activité sportive conséquente, là où je pourrai frapper ou attraper des petites balles. Enfin je dis ça comme ça. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, apparemment ça ne t'intéresse pas. Dit Gillian en feignant de s'éloigner  
  
-Attends, attends ! Euh,… on peut peut-être te mettre quelque part, en remplaçante par exemple.  
  
-Houla ! Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas à me raviver la mémoire. C'était comment déjà son petit surnom ?   
  
-Bon, bah je te propose le poste de gardienne … remplaçante.  
  
-Son visage se brouille, je ne me souviens plus du son de sa voix. Tant pis, j'irai voir ailleurs.  
  
-Bon d'accord tu as gagné. Tu seras batteuse, ça te va ?  
  
-Fantastique ! Ca me revient d'un coup maintenant !   
  
-Bon bien, mais passe quand même les sélections, pour qu'on ne croit pas que je fais du favoritisme.  
  
-Très bien, je vais me changer.  
  
Draco l'arrêta d'un revers de la main.  
  
-T'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?  
  
-Quoi donc ? Ah oui ! Ca !!   
  
-Oui,… ?? Alors ???  
  
-Plus tard. Dit-elle en passant sous le bras de son frère et en disparaissant dans le dortoir des filles.  
Draco, dépité, se tenait la tête dans les mains.  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Elle m'a encore roulé.  
  
Il sortit de la Salle Commune en fulminant et rejoignit ses équipiers pour filer espionner les sélections des autres équipes.  
  
FIN DE CHAPITRE  
Prochain chapitre : « Psychopathes and Co »  
  
© "Ha kazaam Booga", merci Alain Chabat pour nous avoir fait rire avec Burger Quiz pendant un an. ON EN REVEUT ENCORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Au fait, si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Gillian ou les nouvelles recrues de Quidditch, demandez nous, on en a fait ^^ 


	8. Psychopathes and Co

Voici le nouveau chapitre, désolées pour le retard ^^;; mais le voilà enfin !!! Cette fois-ci, il y a du quidditch dans l'air et des persos qu'on,… comment dire, qu'on ADORE !!!! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ^^ Les persos sont un peu mal élevé et c'est pourquoi, on va mettre cette fic en PG, c plus sûr… Y a rien de très grave, rassurez-vous. C'est juste le langage peu... conventionnel  
Voilà, bonne lecture et la suite au prochain épisode où l'on reverra quelques persos qui ont disparu de la circulation…  
Coda et Suppu  
  
Au fait, si ça vous intéresse aussi, Coda a fait des dessins des équipes de Quidditch de Gryffindor et Slytherin de cette fic, si vous avez envie de voir des bôôôs gosses poseurs ^^  
  
Réponse aux reviewers :   
  
TANIA POTTER : merci ^^ça fait plaisir… Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de revoir Mumus, son assistant et le mini-Sev mais ça ne saurait tarder ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
NURLO : Kikou Nunu, voilà le chap 8, et tu sais que je l'aime ^^ Allez @ + sister  
  
MELEPHA : Ouais ça décape, et je te raconte pas ce chapitre avec un Gryffindor qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et un Slytherin entre psychopathe et fou furieux dangereux, Harry qui n'en mène pas large et Draco qui sort son arme secrète…  
  
REYIEL : Merci Reyel @^__^@, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes Wolf, car c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, même s'il apparaît dans cette fic, beaucoup plus débile que je l'imaginais quand je l'ai créé, mais enfin bon ^^… OUI, on a des dessins de lui, j'en ai fait, et il est plutôt beau gosse (enfin bon, beau brun ténébreux ^^, comme je les aime). Si tu veux que je te les envoie, mailes-moi à coda_leia@yahoo.fr, je te les filerai. Allez, bonne lecture  
  
CHAPITRE 8 : Psychopathes and Co   
  
Le terrain de Quidditch se situait à l'opposé de la Forêt Interdite. Déjà, on pouvait voir le ballet des balais (arf arf arf) qui virevoltaient dans les airs, à la recherche du Souaffle ou essayant d'éviter les Cognards.  
Les Gryffindor étaient les premiers à ouvrir le bal des sélections des nouveaux équipiers, les autres équipes suivaient ensuite. Mais déjà, on pouvait voir dans les gradins les joueurs adverses qui, un carnet en main, notaient le moindre détail sur les potentielles recrues.  
  
Draco tapait du pied nerveusement. Ses coéquipiers restaient silencieux et bras croisés. Qu'est ce que ça allait donner ? Gillian arriva peu de temps après.  
-Alors ils sont comment ?  
  
Draco grogna.  
-Ils sont si bien que ça ?  
  
-Regarde au lieu de poser des questions. Ils viennent de commencer l'échauffement.  
  
Travis et April respectivement poursuiveur et batteuse, s'occupaient d'organiser les sélections, tandis que Harry et Eowyn, une autre poursuiveuse choisissaient les plus prometteurs des candidats. Ceux-ci étaient venus nombreux à l'appel de Harry.  
Travis, son Nimbus 2001 en main, désignait du doigt et du regard les postulantes.   
  
-Bon, fermez-là et écoutez moi bien. Sortez vos balais du cul et enfourchez-les. Y a plus de Gryffindor qui tienne ni de 5e, 4e ou 7e année. Ici il n'y a que des joueurs, des battants qui en veulent ! Vous la voyez elle ? dit-il en montrant April qui attendait sur son balai. C'est mon homologue féminin. Alors ne vous la jouez pas ! Elle va libérer les cognards, et à vous de jouer et de nous épater ! Let's go !  
  
Tous les aspirants enfourchèrent leurs balais sauf Ginny qui fut saisie par l'épaule par Travis, toutes dents dehors.  
  
-Alors Amour, t'es prête ?  
  
-Ne me parle pas, tu me déconcentres ! lui répondit Ginny en décollant de terre en trombe.  
  
-Mais Chérie ? Je voulais être doux.  
  
-Dégage de là, tu me gênes !  
  
-Rooaaar ! Je sais que tu rêves de mon petit corps d'athlète tard la nuit…Et tu cries oh Travis !! TRAVIS !!!!!  
  
Ginny l'avait entendue malgré la hauteur à laquelle elle était montée. Elle secoua la tête en marmonnant, arracha la batte des mains d'April (- Merci April, dit-elle au passage) et fonça vers un cognard. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces en visant Travis et la traître balle se lança à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le Poursuiveur. Il eut juste le temps de feinter la balle en se suspendant au-dessus du vide, se retenant à son balai par les genoux.  
  
-Oh, belle détente Weasley d'Amour ! Mon cœur s'enflamme, et y a pas que mon cœur !  
  
-Trav' ! T'arrêtes de ne penser qu'avec ta queue ? lui lança April.  
  
-Jalouse, Bullock ?  
  
-Oh oui, si tu savais, dit-elle ironiquement.   
  
-Travis ! Si tu pouvais être sérieux deux secondes, ce serait sympa, sourit Harry en s'approchant de Travis avec son Eclair de Feu.  
  
-Mais il faut les brusquer un peu si on veut en sortir quelque chose !   
  
-Oui mais enfin bon, …  
  
-Mais j'ai eu raison ! Et puis si on m'avait écouté, la sélection aurait été plus rapide et plus agréable ! On les aurait choisies en fonction de mes critères !  
  
-Oui, si on t'avait écouté, on aurait fait un concours de T-shirts mouillés.  
  
-C'était ça l'idée ! Ca les aurait habituées à savoir ce que c'est d'être trempées par la sueur.  
  
-Fais gaffe, tu chauffes, t'as le poteau ! Fais gaffe ! répliqua April.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir de plus près, April ? Je peux peut-être me libérer un quart d'heure ce soir, mais demain je suis overbooké.  
  
April récupéra sa batte et se précipita vers son coéquipier qui détala comme un lapin, la batteuse à ses trousses.  
-Si je te choppe...  
  
-Je suis pas fan des accessoires !cria Travis.  
  
-Ggrrrr !!!!! Je t'arracherai ce fichu piercing avec les dents !  
  
-Oh oui fais-moi mal ! Attache-moi au radiateur et parle-moi en allemand !*  
  
Après s'être mis d'accord avec Eowyn, Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge.  
-Sonorus !  
  
Tout le monde posa les pieds à terre et attendit la déclaration du capitaine, à part April et Travis qui continuaient à se poursuivre.  
-Très bien, tout d'abord merci à tous d'avoir participé. Nous passons maintenant aux sélections du poursuiveur.  
  
Travis arriva et poussa un peu Harry.  
-Bien, dit-il en tapant des mains. Les mecs, vous jarretez et les filles, enlevez vos tops, que Tonton Travis vous ausculte. Dit Travis en bougeant les doigts de façon significative.   
Certains garçons partirent, dégoûtés, poursuivis par Harry qui criait :  
-Mais non ! Revenez ! C'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire ! C'est qu'un poursuiveur, c'est moi le capitaine.  
  
-NON ! Jamais je ne mettrai les pieds dans cette équipe de fous.   
  
-Mais,…  
  
-Désolée Potter mais c'est non, je tiens à ma vie et à ma virginité.  
  
-Allez Harry, me dis pas que ça t'intéresse, les mecs. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes ! rétorqua le Poursuiveur  
  
-TRAVIS !!!!!!  
  
-Ca va, je rigolais.  
Déjà, le camp des candidats se clairsemait. Certaines filles filaient en douce en écoutant et voyant Travis. D'autres refusèrent d'aller plus loin de peur d'être agressée par le Tonton en question. Celles qui restaient pouvaient être comptées sur les doigts d'une main : Ginny, Aislinn et Lynn.   
Harry avait trop laissé parler Travis.  
  
-Ca m'apprendra à ne pas être despotique, soupira Harry.  
  
Une petite main lui frappa l'épaule.  
  
-QUOI ? dit Harry en se retournant.  
  
C'était Lynn.  
  
-On fait quoi nous ? On veut jouer !  
  
Harry commença à avoir la lèvre qui palpitait et les yeux larmoyants.   
-Merci, répondit-il à Lynn. TRAVIS, APRIL, on joue !  
  
-Oh merde, des gamines ! Harry, t'as mauvais goût. Je sais que tu fais des efforts mais quand même ! Je suis pas pédophile moi !   
  
-Et je suis pas nécrophile, Moi ! lui rétorqua Lynn.  
  
-T'as perdu ton doudou, petite ?  
  
-Epargne-nous tes sarcasmes, Trav', t'as fait fuir pratiquement tous les candidats, répliqua Eowyn.  
  
-Mais regarde ! C'est des petits garçons, aussi plates que des harengs saurs !  
  
Lynn eut un regard noir.  
-Je suis plus aérodynamique que toi ! Vieux dingo !  
  
-Comment ça vieux dingo ? Tu t'es regardée, t'as même pas une once de féminité. Il fit une pause et se rapprocha d'elle. Es-tu au moins de notre planète ? dit-il en la tâtant.  
  
-Mmhh, rajouta-t-il avant de se prendre une gifle et de se retrouver par terre sous les éclats d'April et de Ginny, tu caches bien ton jeu, petite.   
  
-Un conseil, fais gaffe où tu mets tes mains, elle griffe et elle mord, dit Aislinn en se penchant sur Travis avant d'enfourcher un balai.  
  
-On a assez perdu de temps, allez. Tous en selle. Travis, lève tes fesses de l'herbe avant qu'elles reçoivent un coup de pied de ma part, on y va   
  
-Quelle douceur dans ta voix, Eowyn, rooaarrr.  
  
Après près d'une heure de jeu, les rôles furent dévolus, puisque c'était les seules candidates. Ginny fut armée d'une batte, Lynn eut la garde des buts et Aislinn compléta la brigade des Poursuiveurs. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor était enfin au complet.  
  
*** *** ***   
  
Les Gryffindor quittèrent le terrain, laissant la place aux Ravenclaw. Draco s'éloigna sous les yeux de ses partenaires.  
  
-Bah, où tu vas ? demanda Derek  
  
-Je m'en vais appliquer le plan n°2.   
  
-Quel plan n°2 ? demanda Gillian.  
  
-Celui du « on la fait autrement ». Je voulais une équipe de stratèges mais vu qu'ils ont choisi des tarés, il nous faut finalement des têtes brûlées. Y en a un qui fera l'affaire.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Ouais qui ça ?  
  
-… Logan.  
  
Il y eut des cris d'effroi et de surprise de la part des garçons de Slytherin.  
-Ouh ! Mais tu n'y penses pas ? dit Derek.  
  
-Mais si.  
  
-C'est qui ? glissa Gillian.  
  
-Si si, on n'a pas le choix. La fin justifie les moyens.  
  
-Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un autre plan ?  
  
-Mais c'est qui ? répéta la jeune fille.  
  
-Non, il faut faire les bons choix et lui, il le vaut bien.  
  
-C'est bien celui que les Hufflepuff ont surnommé « Hannibal », n'est ce pas ?  
  
-C'EST QUI ??????? , hurla Gillian.  
  
-C'est pas la peine de t'énerver. C'est un 7e année qu'il vaut mieux éviter de croiser ; même les profs se méfient de lui.   
  
Unanimement tous les Slytherins posèrent une main sur l'épaule de Draco, un air compatissant sur le visage.  
-Ecoute,… bonne chance.  
  
-Quoi bonne chance ?  
  
-C'est ton idée, tu iras lui en parler.  
  
-Quoi, moi ?  
  
-On te délègue tous nos pouvoirs, nous sommes tes humbles padawans.  
  
-Mes quoi ? fit Draco  
  
-C'est pas grave. Allez vas-y. Il faut qu'il soit au courant avant ce soir.  
  
-Mais je…  
  
-May the force be with you, dit Derek.  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Force et Honneur, Draco, rajouta Liam en se tapant la poitrine du poing.  
  
Draco s'éloigna, avec un air de chien battu.  
*** *** ***  
  
Ginny se cachait dans son lit, sous sa couverture. Elle avait réussi ! Elle était batteuse dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffindor. Beaucoup d'élèves se damneraient pour être à sa place. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. Finalement cette année n'allait pas être aussi monotone et grise qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé : de bonnes amies, des cours pas si ordinaires, un poste dans la meilleure équipe de quidditch et un p'tit copain virtuel. Que demander de mieux ?  
Ginny se pelotonna encore un peu plus dans sa couverture, sa baguette magique dans la main gauche et une plume dans la main droite. Elle écrivait à son admirateur secret et brûlait d'envie de lui hurler qu'elle était prise dans l'équipe. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le lui révéler, préférant savourer cet événement encore toute seule.  
Elle reprit sa rédaction après un moment de réflexion, sa plume tapotant sa lèvre.   
Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? A part qu'elle appréciait ses mots doux, les sentiments qui transparaissaient du papier.  
Ginny commença à rougir à la vue des pensées qui traversaient sa tête. Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et recommença son brouillon.   
  
« Cher Orphée,… - non, ça ne va pas, - Cher toi,… - Non, - Oh toi ! - Trop lyrique. - Cher toi dont je ne connais pas encore le nom,… - ouais pour l'instant ça peut aller. - Ensuite !  
  
Viens me chercher, O Orphée, dans cet Enfer où je me meure. J'ai besoin de tes bras protecteurs autour de moi, sentir le doux contact de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne peux patienter avant la venue de ta prochaine missive. J'ai tellement envie que l'on se voit !!   
  
Je t'envoie d'énormes baisers et à bientôt mon doux poète.   
  
Ton Eurydice »  
  
Ginny relut encore une fois sa lettre, souriant encore et toujours, avant de la nouer discrètement à la patte d'un scouthibou qui s'envola en trombe par la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Draco déambulait dans les couloirs, cherchant désespérément le dénommé Logan. Plus il marchait, plus il entendait des bruits bizarres et se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.   
Draco tendit l'oreille, et il put distinguer des bruits sourds de fer atteindre une cible dans le mur. Au détour d'une allée, Draco pencha la tête, un garçon, portant les couleurs de Slytherin, jouait avec de longs poignards entre les doigts. Il était affalé contre le mur du fond, le regard absent et visait le mur d'en face. Miss Teigne était attachée par une corde à une torche, se balançant dans le vide et lançant des miaulements étouffés ; elle était bâillonnée.  
  
-Continue de bouger sur la droite, ça te fera un superbe troisième œil, chaton.  
Draco sortit de l'angle et voulut s'approcher de cet ersatz d'humain et ouvrit la bouche, mais fut stoppé par un bruit qui le fit se tasser dans l'ombre.  
-Miss Teigne, que lui as-tu…  
Rusard venait de remarquer que c'était Logan qui le regardait, assis avec des couteaux entre les mains et un sourire qui se voulait sympathique.  
  
-Tiens, Mr Rusard. Je préparais le jambon, je testais ces réflexes et elle est déclarée apte. Prends-la.  
  
-Toi, dit le concierge en le menaçant de son doigt décharné, je vais te…  
  
-Mais c'est elle qui s'est jeté sur les cordes, elle s'est débattue et elle s'est retrouvée là. J'ai juste essayé de la détacher avec mes couteaux, si on peut plus rendre service.  
  
-Pour le bien du monde, et surtout du mien, laisse courir ! Ne t'approche plus à moins d'un kilomètre de moi et de mon chat.  
  
-Moi qui voulais t'inviter à dîner, j'aurai fait préparer un bon repas.  
Draco avait écouté toute la scène sans rien dire, la sueur lui coulait dans le bas du dos. S'il pouvait faire ça avec un chat, qu'est-ce que ça doit donner avec un humain ? Mais, il lui fallait absolument cette chose dans son équipe.   
Rusard parti, Logan se retrouva seul, et Draco s'avança prudemment. Logan jouait avec ses couteaux, les faisant virevolter au-dessus de sa tête, l'une de ses armes tomba sur le sol mais il ne réagit pas et continuait son jeu.  
-Euh… Logan Anderson, c'est bien toi ?  
  
-Ca dépend qui le demande. Si c'est pour un meurtre sanglant, un empoisonnement discret, une torture collective ?  
  
-… Quoi ?  
  
-Oui, tu veux mon aide, non ? Je peux torturer et…  
Draco agita ses mains et secoua la tête.  
  
-Euh, C'est un peu ça, mais ce serait plus sur des balais.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu me demandes ce que tu me demandes ? dit Logan en se redressant et en approchant son visage de celui de Draco qui recula.  
  
-Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, Draco marqua une pause, ben c'est ça.  
  
-J'y crois pas. Je pourrai faire tomber des élèves de leurs balais à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, frapper à mort un adversaire en prétextant un souaffle, jouer au bowling avec l'équipe adverse avec les cognards et faire supplier certains de ne pas les achever ? sourit de façon démente Logan.  
  
-Accessoirement, euh oui.  
Logan prit la main de Draco et le décolla du sol en le secouant.  
  
-Je suis ton homme, Logan se met à rire comme un fou. Il va y avoir du sport et du sang sur le terrain. Dieu m'en est témoin !  
A partir de ce moment-là, Draco déclina toute responsabilité vis-à-vis de ses coéquipiers.  
  
-Bon, ben on se retrouve au terrain euh… Quand j'aurai tous les joueurs, je te ferai signe.  
  
-Laisse des traces de sang par terre, je saurai que c'est toi, dit Logan en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.  
Son œil gauche gonfla en une seconde, sortant de son orbite, Draco se retint de partir en courant et hurlant à mort.  
  
-Je pensais plutôt à un courrier…   
Logan baissa la tête, déçu. Il tapota l'épaule de son capitaine qui frissonna à son contact.  
  
-Il faut le faire avec classe, capitaine.   
  
-Je t'assure que ça ira.  
  
-Ok, si t'as un problème, fais-moi signe. Je m'en chargerai. Logan lui fit un clin d'œil et partit.  
Les jambes de Draco tremblèrent et il glissa sur le sol, ses pieds ne le soutenaient plus. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa tempe.  
  
- Dans quelle merde je me suis fourré, moi ? On s'en sortira pas vivant, il est pas humain ce gars. Qu'est-ce que cette chose fout à Hogwarts ?!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus Snape était dans son laboratoire personnel de potion, étudiant les nouvelles  
espèces qu'il venait de recevoir.   
  
-… Lâche ma robe, tu me déranges.  
Le mini Severus était assis à même le sol, tirant le vêtement de son « paternel ». La petite chose bavait et grimaçait, Severus se pencha et le posa sur son bureau ; il ferma son livre.  
  
-Papa…  
  
- Je ne suis pas ton père, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Ca fait la quinzième fois que je te le dis, tu comprends pas ou tu le fais exprès ?!  
Le petit lui lança un regard appuyé puis sourit.  
  
-Papa !  
  
-J'abandonne, stupide créature.  
  
-Papa ?  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
-'Veux faire pipi…  
Severus fit tourner sa baguette et mini Sev' décolla du bureau et flotta vers l'extérieur. La chose sortit à peine qu'il y eut un bruit de chute.  
  
-Je suis occupé, cesse de me déranger !  
  
-Papa !  
  
-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?!!  
  
-Papa !  
Excédé, Severus se leva et sortit la tête de la salle et rencontra des yeux furieux.  
  
-Bonjour, miss Summers.  
  
-Votre… Buffy pointait du doigt mini Sev'. Enfin votre truc m'a heurté de plein fouet, en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il a froid, il n'arrête pas de trembler.  
En effet, le mini Sev' avait les yeux larmoyants, les poings serrés sur sa petite robe de sorcier sur mesure et sautillant sur place.  
  
-Je suis occupé, débrouille-toi tout seul !  
  
-Mais papa, je veux…  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Buffy.  
  
-'Veux pipi.  
Buffy jeta un regard acéré à Severus.  
  
-Tu parles d'un père, ça me rappelle le mien, qui n'est jamais là d'ailleurs. Ahh, allez, viens petit, je t'accompagne.  
Ils partirent tous les deux, mini Sev' se retourna et jeta une pichenette sur le menton en direction du professeur, et finit par lui tirer la langue.  
  
-Ah, j'aurai bien aimé être à sa place, dit Snape pour lui-même avant de se remettre à ses occupations. Coincé contre sa poitrine…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Un peu plus loin, à l'extérieur du château, Remus et Sirius étaient attablés au Three Broomsticks, sirotant chacun une Butterbeer .  
Sirius, qui avait gardé le silence, ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. En effet, Remus avait une ecchymose à l'œil, une trace de morsure sous la joue et le bras en charpie.  
  
-Euh, Remus mon ami, tu ferais pas des folies de ton corps, toi ? Comment elle s'appelle ?  
Remus s'irrita et regardait devant lui.  
  
-Il y a rien.  
  
-Arrête, regarde-moi ça, ses traces de morsures et cet œil noir…  
  
-Je te dis qu'il y a rien.  
  
-Permets-moi d'en douter.   
Remus sentit une odeur qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où et se renfrogna encore plus sur son siège. A l'arrivée de William dans la taverne, ce dernier ressentit un électrochoc et relâcha rapidement la poignée de la porte.  
Il jeta un œil à l'assemblée et reconnut deux de ses collègues.  
  
-Tiens, voilà ton assistant là-bas ! s'exclama Sirius sous les grognements de son ami. Eh, Wolfson, viens t'asseoir avec nous !  
Il n'y avait plus de places libres. Résigné, le loup s'avança vers la table et s'assit sans regarder Remus. William salua Sirius.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
Hola la ! j'adore Travis ^^ bref, à bientôt pour le prochain épisode : « The Malefoy Family »  
  
© « Psychopathes and co » : le titre vient d'Aladdin. Si, si, c'est une phrase du génie.  
© « Attache-moi au radiateur et parle-moi en allemand » spéciale dédicace à mon pote JM et sa phrase favorite  
© « Padawans » de Starwars, Obiwan, je t'aime ^^  
© « Force et honneur » Ca vient d'où ça ??? hé, hé ^^ petit quizz ^^ Celui qui me dit d'où vient cette réplique aura droit à une spéciale dédicace le prochain chapitre  
  
Allez, @ + les djeuns  
  
Coda et Suppu 


End file.
